Место преступления: Ковчег
by MYK77
Summary: Однажды Блюстрика нашли в кают-компании мертвым.
1. Глава 1

Автор: MoonMadKitty

http : // www. fanfiction . net / s / 3754117 / 1 / CSI_Ark

разрешение на перевод получено

**Место преступления: Ковчег**

Глава 1.

- Спорим, это был тот здоровяк.

Джаз украдкой кинул удивленный взгляд на другой конец дивана. Он был приятно поражен, что ему нашлась компания для вечерних посиделок перед телевизором за просмотром разных вариаций шоу "Место преступления". Компания потихоньку росла по мере того, как заканчивались смены, и на данный момент состояла из Хаунда, Миража, Тракса, и, кто бы мог подумать, Проула. Джаз даже не подозревал, что Проулу может понравиться надуманность и техническая неправдоподобность шоу, но заместитель командующего только пренебрежительно махнул рукой на комментарий Тракса. Тот имел удивительную особенность: кого бы Тракс не выбрал в виновные, преступником всегда оказывался кто-то другой. Джаз, сам уже начавший склоняться к тому же мнению, теперь мог поклясться перед самим Праймусом, что здоровяк невинен аки агнец.

- Не, - Хаунд лениво потянулся, - это фемка.

- У тебя всегда виновата фемка, - Мираж с легким раздражением посмотрел на Хаунда.

- А ты что думаешь, Проул?

Проул нахмурился:

- Все только началось. Я не могу вынести вердикт на таких незначительных уликах, - он указал на экран. - То, как этот Горацио Кейн расследует преступления, с самого начала не имеет смысла.

- Но он же их раскрывает, - решил заступиться за любимого персонажа Джаз.

- В течение часа, - добавил, ухмыляясь, Мираж.

- Он их раскрывает только потому, что такова его роль в этом шоу, - Проул откинулся на спинку дивана. - Настоящее расследование требует времени и умения делать выводы. А не, - он бросил взгляд на Джаза, - чутья нутром.

- Не может быть, что это сложнее, чем ежедневно надирать бамперы десам, - заметил Тракс.

- Парни, вы кое-что упускаете, - Джаз указал на экран. - Если любишь свою работу, то делаешь ее хорошо. Делаешь хорошо достаточно долго - становишься лучшим. Конечно, он не может пристрелить преступников, хоть мы и знаем, что ему этого хочется, поэтому он их арестовывает. Умение делать выводы, время, опыт - это все лишь антураж.

И тут он наткнулся на очень спокойный взгляд Проула.

- Единственная причина, по которой он распутывает преступления без применения логики, это то, что кто-то прописал в сценарии, что он должен делать. Уверен, ты это понимаешь.

Джаз только развел руками.

- Хочешь сказать, что согласен с Траксом? Думаешь, в реальности раскрыть преступление легче легкого?

- Я только хочу сказать, что порой интуиция так же хороша, как и логика.

- Да? - Проул склонил голову. - Пари?

Остальные трое автоботов хором повернулись в их сторону, и в комнате восцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками из телевизора. Джаз пожал плечами:

- Ну, как-то не похоже, чтобы кругом валялись трупы, Проул. А как можно раскрыть убийство без убийства?

- Вообще-то можно.

Все уставились на Тракса.

- У людей есть такая штука, Загадочное Убийство называется. Это типа... типа как это шоу. Все играют свои роли, но делают это специально для тебя. И нужно раскрыть убийство. Чье-нибудь.

Проул медленно кивнул и взглянул на Джаза. На какой-то момент Джазу подумалось, а не взял ли он на себя слишком много, но затем криво усмехнулся заместителю командующего:

- Зажигай.

- Обязательно, - было слышно, как работает процессор Проула. - Но у меня есть несколько условий.

- Выкладывай, - Джаз был воплощенная самоуверенность.

- Ты выберешь команду... криминалистов. Небольшую команду.

- Пять.

- Три.

- Даже у Кейна четверо, не считая медэксперта.

- Быстро уступаешь, - поддразнил Мираж.

- Хорошо, четыре. Тебе понадобится вся помощь, какую ты сможешь достать, - тонко улыбнулся Проул. - И я должен буду знать, кого ты выбрал не позже завтрешнего дня, до конца первой смены, так, чтобы все оставались в неведении.

- Хитро.

- Второе. Это никак не должно влиять на нормальную жизнь Ковчега.

Джаз кивнул. Это само собой.

- Третье. У тебя ровно двадцать четыре часа на раскрытие убийства, считая с момента его обнаружения.

- Ээ, а разве не ты говорил, что для раскрытия настоящего убийства нужно время?

- Да, я такое говорил. А ты, кажется, считаешь, что метод этого Кейна - интуиция и блеф - имеют такую же значимость, что время и производственный протокол.

К всеобщему удивлению, Джаз лишь пробормотал что-то невнятно.

- Далее. Как я понимаю, пари требует ставок. Если ты не сможешь раскрыть преступление, ты будешь пунктуально посещать все ежедневные совещания на протяжении, скажем, двадцати четырех дней. И будешь демонстрировать на этих совещания свое самое лучшее поведение.

Джаз скривился:

- Ладно. Но если выиграю я, то я освобожден от всех этих совещаний на все двадцать четыре дня.

Проул без колебаний протянул руку в древнем жесте:

- Согласен.

Тут Джаз слегка забеспокоился. Но какого, ему все равно нечем заняться, он с ума сходил от скуки, а это все обещало быть очень занятным.

- Заметано!

* * *

На следующее утро Джаз ранней птичкой выпорхнул в коридоры Ковчега, где его встретило столько улыбок и кивков, что ему стало ясно, что молва разнеслась как пожар. Сначала он заглянул в медотсек.

- С утречком, Рэтчет!

- Нет.

Джаз застыл.

- Нет? Что нет? - спросил он ошеломленно.

Главврач базы частично вынырнул из-под платформы, где до этого копался, и уставился на порше.

- Я имею в виду, нет, я не буду участвовать в вашем дегенеративном развлечении.

- Я просто ищу Фест Эйда.

- Фест Эйда? - Рэтчет выполз полностью и растерянно сел на пол.

- Ага. Не видал его?

Фест Эйд и Свуп оказались заняты сортировкой оборудования для медотсека. Свуп радостно заулыбался, завидев Джаза в дверях трюма. Джаз улыбнулся в ответ:

- Утречка, Свуп! Ты уже слышал?

- О да. Я, Свуп, все слышал, - динобот закинул ящик наверх кучи и добавил с видом заговорщика: - Он, Мираж, прячется снаружи.

- Трусишка, - скорчил гримасу Джаз. Он-то надеялся привлечь Миража. Но тут до него дошло, что сказал Свуп. - А ты, Свуп, хочешь поучаствовать?

- Я, Свуп, помогать? Расследовать, как "Место преступления"? - изумился динобот.

- Ты смотришь это шоу? - удивился в ответ Джаз.

- О да, мы, диноботы, все смотрим. Мне, Свупу, больше нравится Лас Вегас. Ему, Слагу, нравится Маями, а ему, Гримлоку, нравятся все шоу, - Свуп отложил ящик, задумался на секунду и кивнул. - Я, Свуп, рад помочь.

- Рад, что ты со мной, Свуп. Случаем, не знаешь, где сейчас Хаунд?

- Знаю. Он, Хаунд, с ним, Проулом, был все утро.

- Шлак. Значит, он теперь против нас. Есть какие-нибудь соображения?

Свуп уставился на ящики.

- Я, Свуп, не уверен. Нужен автобот, чтобы думать, но еще нужен большой полицейский.

Они с изумлением уставились друг на друга.

- Ты с ним поговоришь, а я разузнаю, не против ли Персептор и Бластер немного развлечься.

Свуп злорадно заухмылялся.

* * *

Джаз явился в кабинет Проула как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как оттуда выходит Санстрикер. Но в кои-то веки тот не выглядел как после словесного расстрела. Вообще-то он выглядел очень самодовольно.

Шлак, подумал Джаз, шагая в дверь кабинета. Никогда бы не подумал, что эти двое смогут сговориться.

- Да? - Проул оторвался от датапада.

- Я выбрал команду.

- Ну, давайте послушаем, - Проул упер локти в столешницу, воплощенное внимание.

- Свуп...

- Хороший выбор.

- Персептор... - Проул ничего не сказал, и Джаз продолжил: - Трейлбрекер... - и добавил ехидно: - Раз уж Хаунд упомянул, что будет ну очень занят в ближайшее время.

- Какая жалость, - мягко ответил Проул.

- И Сайдсвайп. Но я думаю, что насчет еще пары мехов мы должны решить вместе.

- Как это?

- Ну, Рэтчет выгнал меня из медотсека, так что мы остались без медэксперта...

- Фест Эйд вполне подойдет.

Джаз почувствовал, что опять вступает на тонкий лед.

- И нам нужен кто-то с полицейским жетоном.

- Разве это не моя работа? - нахмурился Проул.

- Э нет! Ты у нас все планируешь!

- Ну, хорошо, - раздраженно вздохнул Проул. - Кого ты хочешь взять?

Джаз осклабился.

- Гримлока.

* * *

Новость о предстоящей битве умов быстро разнеслась среди личного состава Ковчега. Большинство автоботов не смотрели шоу, но судя по их любопытным взглядам, кто-то потрудился их просветить. А команда Джаза тем временем ждала.

И ждала.

И ждала.

- Это тактика отвлечения, - пытался успокоить Джаз Трейлбрекера, который стал почти таким же дерганным, как Сайдсвайп. - Кто нервничает, тот ошибается. И Проул на это надеется.

Успокоить Трейлбрекера было несложно. Свуп тоже держался очень хорошо, заняв себя тем, что отвлекал Гримлока от его желания ворватся в кабинет Проула и встряхнуть заместителя командующего. Персептора ничего не волновало, и Джаз не удивился бы, если тот забыл, что включен в это маленькое приключение. Но Сайдсвайп пересекался со своим близнецом по несколько раз на дню, и сложившейся ситуации совершенно не помогал самодовольный вид Санстрикера, который тот принимал, когда встречался на пути с кем-нибудь из команды автоботов-криминалистов. И если Бластер не перестанет играть тему из "Место преступления: Маями" каждый раз, когда Джаз показывается в коридорах Ковчега, Джаз может забыть обо всех разговорах о терпении и хорошенько его поколотить.

Каким-то образом в Загадочное Убийство оказались вовлечены практически все автоботы. Если не считать нескольких исключений. Джаз знал, что Рэд Алерт все еще истерически против, а Рэтчет поклялся, что лично придумает новое прозвище для любого, кто умудрится пострадать во процессе этого дефективного заговора. Прайм был единственный, кто не озвучил свое мнение. Остальной экипаж, если и не согласился помогать команде Джаза, то более или менее смирился с положением вещей.

Джаз продолжал отслеживать изменение в графике дежурств, подозревая, что Проул дожидается времени, когда все три выбранные автобота будут свободны, но прошло еще два дня без каких либо телодвижений со стороны заместителя командующего. Пошел третий день, и Джаз, вернувшись из патруля в тихий и безмятежный Ковчег, заправился энергоном и завалился спать.

Было ранее утро - Джаз потом пообещал себе, что отдельно убъет Проула за это - когда кто-то стал с диким грохотом ломиться в его дверь.

- Джаз! ДЖАЗ! - Бамблби орал на весь коридор.

Офицер разведки спросонья чуть не свалился с платформы, пытаясь одновременно проснуться и открыть дверь.

- Би, какого черта... - устало простонал Джаз. Минибот явно бежал до комнаты Джаза со всех ног и вмазался в дверь вместо того, чтобы просто постучатся.

- Быстрее!

- Чего?

Бамблби пританцовывал на месте, и Джаз подивился, как минибот умудряется выглядеть нетерпеливым и перепуганным одновременно.

- Это Блюстрик. В кают-компании.

- И убит канделябром? - добавил Джаз едко.

- Нет. Его застрелили.


	2. Глава 2

Глава 2.

Джаз притормозил в дверях и тайком покосился в сторону Проула, посылая закодированный радиовызов своей "команде". Заместитель командующего вежливо кивнул ему, аккуратно подпирая стену кают-компании. Джаз повернулся к своему чрезмерно возбужденному спутнику.

- Останься снаружи, Би.

- Ой, но...

- Снаружи, - Джаз вступил в кают-компанию. - _Свуп?_

_Я, Свуп, и он, Гримлок, идем!_ - последовал немедленный ответ. В подтверждение вдали послышался отдаленный топот несущихся галопом диноботов.

Секунду Джаз просто осматривал открывшуюся перед ним картину. Признаться, Проул хорошо постарался. Телевизор работал, но диван был опрокинут, как будто Блюстрик пытался отползти от нападавшего. Тело стрелка лежало в луже жидкости на полу, с одной чернеющей дырой торсе и второй в голове. Джаз присел на корточки, чувствуя себя сильно не по себе, и борясь с безумным желанием вызвать настоящего Блюстрика, и убедится, что с ним все в порядке... Он осторожно оглянулся на Проула.

_Блю?_

_Эээ... да?_

Джаз спрятал улыбку.

_Ты в порядке?_

_О, да, конечно, то есть, я знаю, что я не в порядке, я вообще-то мертвый и все такое, но это не так, то есть, это же не взаправду. Ты не знаешь, это надолго? У меня левая сенсорная панель неудобно под спиной застряла._

- Я взял на себя смелость вызвать медэксперта, - очень тихо сказал Проул. - Он скоро появится.

- Хм, - Джаз старательно держал руки при себе. Снаружи послышалось, как резко затормозил и громко ахнул Трейлбрекер. - Трейл? Ты там в порядке?

Трейлбрекер просочился в кают-компанию, и вытаращился на труп Блюстрика. Его заметно передернуло.

- А, д-да. Что тут случилось?

- Это наша задача выяснить, что, не забыл?

- О. А! - взгляд Трейлбрекера прояснился. - Точно. Извини. Э, что мне делать?

- Составь план комнаты. Я хочу, чтобы потом можно было все подробно изучить. И ничего пока не трогай.

- Понял.

Вслед за Трейлбрекером в комнату попытался пролезть Бамблби, но только возмущенно пискнул, когда дверь с ворчанием перегородила туша Гримлока. В коридоре раздалось несколько возмущенных голосов. Свуп проскользнул в кают-компанию и присел рядом с Джазом.

- Что мы теперь делать?

- Мы ждем.

_Джаз?_ Это был Сайдсвайп, который сейчас вместе с братом находился в патруле. _Только не говори, что..._

_О да._

_Как, сейчас? Прямо СЕЙЧАС?! _Ламборджини был здорово разозлен, что пропустил начало всего. _Шлак..._

_Расчетное время твоего прибытия?_

_Я застрял в патруле до конца смены. А что произошло?_

_Кто-то застрелил Блюстрика._

_Без дураков? Круто! Нам нужно всего лишь заставить его проболтаться, что это был, и..._

_Сайдс, не мухлевать!_

_Ой, да ладно..._

- Прошу прощения. Прошу прощения! - раздался раздраженный голос Фест Эйда, пробирающегося через все прибывающую толпу у входа в кают-компанию.

- Грим, пропусти его, - махнул Джаз диноботу, который отступил в сторону, высматривая любого, кто попытается проскочить мимо него.

- Ну, и что это значит? О, Примус правый, Проул! - Фест Эйд явно отдыхал столько же, сколько и Джаз. - Сейчас?

- Преступление редко случается тогда, когда всем удобно, - спокойно ответил заместитель командующего.

- Приступай, Эйд, - Джаз обаятельно улыбнулся молодому медику.

- О, хорошо, - Фест Эйд присел рядом с Блюстриком. - Ну и дела! - он запнулся и быстро оглянулся на Проула.

Как если бы, подумал Джаз, он пытается вспомнить свою реплику.

- Так каков диагноз?

Фест Эйд склонился и настороженно просканировал стрелка.

- Он мертв.

- Я имею в виду, что его убило?

- Мне что, догадаться? Я его даже не осмотрел!

Джаз вздохнул. Его двадцать четыре часа все тикали и тикали.

- Предположительно, Эйд.

Фест Эйд отложил сканер и аккуратно ощупал тело. «Тело» дернулось и хихикнуло.

- Тихо ты! - Эйд шлепнул его по голове.

- Извините, щекотно, - прошептал Блюстрик.

- Ты труп, Блю, не дергайся, - Джаз пытался не заржать. - Эйд?

- Ну, если тебе нужно мое мнение, то его убило вот это, - он указал на зияющую рану на груди Блюстрика. - Выстрел с близкого расстояния из чего-то очень, очень мощного. Поражена камера искры, смерть наступила практически мгновенно. Весьма меткий выстрел. А это — контрольный, - он указал на рану в голове.

- Или, может, он, убийца, не хотел чтобы мы просмотреть его, Блюстрика, блоки памяти, - тихо заметил Свуп.

- Уверен, что так, - Джаз покачнулся на пятках. - Что-нибудь еще можешь сообщить, Эйд?

- Пока нет. Сначала надо провести... эээ... аутопсию, - медленно проговорил он незнакомое слово. В их раздираемом войной мире причина смерти меха обычно была проста и незатейлива, так что молодому медику явно пришлось осваивать тему на ходу.

- Много это времени займет? - только Джаз задал вопрос, как увидел маленькую улыбку на губах Проула. Давай, улыбайся, пока можешь, подумал он, подавляя порыв просто взять и вытряхнуть информацию из Блюстрика.

- Я должен успеть до начала моей смены, - Фест Эйд похлопал «тело», и встал. - Связаться с тобой, когда у меня появится новая информация?

- Будь так добр. Я пришлю к тебе Персептора и Свупа, хорошо?

Фест Эйд опять оглянулся на Проула, но тот просто пожал плечами.

- Почему бы и нет. Тело тебе еще нужно?

Джаз взглянул на Свупа, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.

- Не, мы справимся.

- Тогда я прямо сейчас и начну. Пойдем, тело, - Фест Эйд протянул Блюстрику руку, и тот быстро вскочил, поморщившись, когда затекшая сенсорная панель встала на место, и радостно всем улыбнулся. Судя по встретившим его аплодисментам, в коридоре собралась по меньшей мере половина всех обитателей Ковчега.

- Свуп, - тихо позвал Джаз, - возьми образцы этой жидкости и вместе с Персептором проверьте ее. Быть может, оружие убийцы имеет какую-нибудь энергетическую особенность.

Снаружи кое-кто уже изумлялся громадной ране стрелка, и в кои-то веки все с интересом внимали его болтовне. Хаунд тоже наверняка счастлив, подумалось Джазу. Он заметил, что озоном совсем не пахло, скорее всего Проул предпочел быстрое и аккуратное решение более осязаемому воплощению ранения. Хотя Джаз бы в жизнь не догадался, где спрятался Джип.

- Трейл, как у тебя дела?

- Практически уже все, - ответил Внедорожник из дальнего конца кают-компании. - Ты же уже видел комнату целиком?

- Ага, - Джаз встал и отошел к двери, чтобы еще раз окинуть взглядом место происшествия, стараясь ничего не упустить. Потом подошел к дивану и нагнулся над ним.

- Правда, непросто, когда камера не указывает на вызывающе очевидное? - раздался тихий голос Проула прямо из-за спины.

- Проул, ты меня дразнишь, что ли? - с усмешкой оглянулся Джаз.

- Праймус упаси, - заместитель командующего вежливо отступил. - Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Честно говоря, Джаз не увидел ничего нового: Блю смотрел телевизор. Кто-то вошел. Появилось оружие. Блю попытался отползти, и был застрелен. Отдача швырнула его на диван и опрокинула, а затем убийца приблизился и выстрелил еще раз. Он склонялся к мысли, что Свуп прав, второй выстрел был сделан для того, чтобы они не смогли так просто добраться до банков памяти Блюстрика. Но что Блю делал в кают-компании в такую безбожную рань, смотрел — Джаз обернулся к телевизору — мультики? И повстречался со своим убийцей.

- Грим!

Гримлок просунул голову в комнату:

- Что ты, Джаз, хочешь? - спросил он вежливо.

- Я хочу поговорить с каждым, кто был на ногах, начиная с двух ночи и до сих пор. Утряси все с Проулом.

- Где ты хочешь их говорить?

Джаз потер лоб.

- Кажется, у меня был кабинет? - спросил он Проула.

- Но ты никогда им не пользовался.

- Ну, теперь воспользуюсь.

- А как же чутье нутром?

Джаз показал тактику издевательский жест.

- Эй, Тракс! - крикнул он, опознав один из голосов снаружи.

- Чего? - ответил Корвет посреди воцарившейся тишины.

- Как думаешь, кто это сделал?

- А мне-то откуда знать?

- Угадай!

В коридоре перешептывались и тихо хихикали.

- Это сложно. Уверен, практически каждый хоть раз испытывал желание убить Блю...

- Эй! - громко возмутилось «тело» под всеобщий смех.

- Но если нужно угадать, я бы сказал... эээ... Нет, он в патруле. Черт, - выругался Тракс в ответ на сдавленные смешки, - Ну я не знаю, - признал он после паузы. - Проул?

В коридоре радостно заржали. В комнате четверо автоботов обменялись изумленными взглядами.

- Можешь считать себя вне подозрений, - Джаз хлопнул Проула по плечу.

- Если принимать во внимание предыдущий опыт, - согласился Проул спокойно.

- Я закончил, - подошел к Джазу Трейлбрекер. - Я закартировал всю комнату, все данные в запароленной директории в Телетраане.

- Свуп? - повернулся к диноботу Джаз.

- Я, Свуп, взял образцы, - динобот поднялся. - Я, Свуп, иду будить его, Персептора.

- Будь так добр, - Джаз обернулся к Проулу, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по губам. - Мне понадобится доступ к субкарману Блю.

- Я предполагал, что тебя он заинтересует, - бесстрастно ответил Проул, - Я разберусь с этим до конца моего дежурства. Я зайду к тебе в... кабинет, правильно? - губы Проула дрогнули.

- Именно, - Джаз направился к выходу. - Ладно, ладно, можете проходить и глазеть до потери искры, - дружелюбно сообщил он толпе снаружи. Потом увидел знакомую сине-красную раскраску на задворках толпы и ухмыльнулся.

- Эй, Смоукскин! Каковы ставки?

- Три к одному пока что. Также ставят на то, сколько часов тебе потребуется.

- За или против?

- Дурацкий вопрос, - бесхитростно ухмыльнулся Смоукскин, - Против тебя Проул, Джаз.

- Неверующие, - фыркнул на всех Джаз и отправился выяснять, где же находится его хваленый кабинет.


	3. Глава 3

Глава 3.

Несколько часов спустя диверсант со стоном уронил голову на сложенные руки и начал тихо биться лбом об стол. Его терзало подозрение, что Проул специально так организовал смены, чтобы все и каждый в те ранние утренние часы бодрствовали по той или иной причине... либо «убийца» постарался сделать последующую жизнь Джаза долгой и скучной. Не поднимая головы, он уставился на датапад, лежащий рядом, и вычеркнул имена Файерфлайта и Эйр Рейда. Потом вычеркнул еще и Блейда. Праймус свидетель, было лишь одно, на что были способны эти трое, когда бы ни встретились, и если речь идет об интуиции... Ну, про нее-то и речь.

— Кого ты, Джаз, хочешь увидеть теперь? — в кабинет заглянул Гримлок.

Джаз изогнул шею, завидуя упрямой решительности динобота. Внезапно до него дошло, что стоит довериться еще одной черте Гримлокова характера, которая сейчас может пригодиться как нельзя лучше.

— Удиви меня, Грим.

Динобот замер.

— Ты, Джаз, хочешь, чтобы я, Гримлок, выбирал?

У Гримлока было звериное чутье, когда дело касалось подобных вещей. Именно поэтому мало кто уходил невредимым после устроенных над диноботами розыгрышей, хотя Джаз сомневался, что кто-то из жертв понимал это.

— Только будь милым и вежливым, хорошо?

Гримлок довольно заухмылялся и кивнул.

— Да, я, Гримлок, знаю. Не плохой-хороший коп. Пока что.

Динобот ушел. Джаз хихикнул, выпрямился и вышел на радиочастоту своей команды.

_Эй, Перси?_

_А не называть меня так сильно противоречит твоей натуре? с_просил первым делом ученый. Из всей команды только он сумел выспаться, хотя по голосу было совсем не похоже.

_Всенепременно, Перс. _Персептор лишь страдальчески вздохнул. _Тебе удалось посмотреть образцы жидкости?_

_Безусловно. Вынужден отдать должное Проулу, весьма реалистично. Боюсь, не могу предоставить более полную информацию, чем уже имеющаяся у тебя, молекулярная структура соответствует смазочным материалам, ионизация охлаждающей жидкости указывает на мощное... _

_Перси, прошу, попроще! _выскочил на частоту Сайдсвайп.

_Он, Фест Эйд, согласен._ Спокойный голос Свупа пресек начинающуюся перепалку. _Очень мощное оружие._

Джаз немного помедлил. _Перси, как много мехов на базе имеют подобное оружие?_

Ученый помолчал._ К сожалению, список будет довольно длинным._

_Нормально. Что хорошо в списках, между ними никогда не бывает слишком много совпадений. Занесешь его ко мне в кабинет?_

_У тебя есть кабинет? _хором удивились Персептор и Сайдсвайп.

_Что значит, у меня есть... _Джаз вздохнул._ Да, у меня есть кабинет. И тащите сюда сейчас же свои бамперы, все вы. Надо бы нам все подытожить. _Лично и подальше от Проула, подумал он про себя.

_Семь часов уже натикало, Джаз,_ заметил Сайдсвайп.

_Ты на чьей стороне? _возмутился разведчик, отрубил связь и снова стукнулся лбом о стол.

Свуп и Сайдсвайп появились первыми, Свуп принес датапад.

— Он, Фест Эйд, сказал все то же самое, — динобот обернулся на вошедшего и недоуменно оглядывающегося по сторонам Персептора. — Первый выстрел попал в его, Блюстрика, камеру искры, сразу убил. Второй выстрел в главный блок памяти. Очень мощное оружие, прострелило насквозь.

— Значит, тут никаких новостей, — Джаз обратил внимание, что Сайдсвайп на пару с растерянным Персептором с удивлением оглядывают пустой и пыльный кабинет. Из мебели в кабинете были только стол и стулья, а также груда датападов, которые, к сожалению, ничем не могли помочь Джазу. Такого в шоу не было, подумалось ему. Все, кому задавали вопросы, всегда могли ответить что-нибудь полезное. Или он что-то упускает, или они все просто сговорились с Проулом. Судя по всему, последнее.

— Ну, мы можем... — начал было Сайдсвайп, но осекся, увидев гримасу Джаза. — Я просто предложил. Не сможет же он вечно держать язык за зубами.

— Оставь Блю в покое, — Джаз погрозил близнецу пальцем и взял список у Персептора. — Спасибо, Перси.

Персептор кивнул.

— Знаешь, это могло быть и обычное оружие. Если стрелять с достаточно близкого расстояния...

— Нет, — Сайдсвайп наконец-то — слава Праймусу, подумал Джаз — включился в процесс и просматривал отчет по «аутопсии». — Когда стреляешь с близкого расстояния, края раны оплавляются. Здесь края раскрошились. Хорошая работа. Это Хаунд?

— Думаю, да, — Джаз откинулся на спинку кресла, позволяя команде высказываться.

— Определенно что-то большое и мощное, — Сайдсвайп тряхнул головой. — Ему почти снесли голову. Кто это написал? — он опустил рамку с отчетом.

— Вероятно, Проул, — пробормотал Джаз имя текущего несчастья его жизни. — Итак, кто у нас тут?

— Айронхайд? — пожал плечами Сайдсвайп. — Клиффджампер?

— В подзарядке и в подзарядке, — сверился Джаз с журналом системы безопасности.

Ламборджини задумался и хихикнул:

— Санни?

— Я тебе сейчас врежу, — пригрозил Джаз в шутку. — Вы оба были в патруле, так что вы вне подозрений. Я просто жду, вдруг небо упадет на землю и нам откроется истина.

— Может он, убийца, взял чье-то чужое оружие? — осторожно предположил Спуп, и получил в ответ только унылый стон.

— Надо найти это оружие, — Джаз с тоской уставился на стопку датападов. — И тогда мы поймем, кто его использовал. Но для этого мы должны знать, чье это оружие. Что невозможно.

Персептор пододвинул к себе отчет о вскрытии:

— Мне бы хотелось изучить, эээ, тело.

— Уверен, Эйд будет не против. Или Хаунд. Или, чего уж там, Блю. Только не донимай его, Перси. И нет, Сайдс, с ним пойдешь не ты, — он кивнул Свупу. Оба автобота встали — и тут же чуть не налетели на Трейлбрекера, который возбужденно ворвался в кабинет, сжимая что-то в руках.

— Джаз! Я тут просматривал содержимое субкармана Блю...

— Субкарман Блю? — Сайдсвайп недоверчиво посмотрел на Джаза. — Ты его...

— Проул организовал, — отмахнулся Джаз. — Что нашел, Трейл?

Внедорожник сгрузил свою добычу на стол. Он даже аккуратно распаковал все по пакетам и подписал ярлычки. Секунду Джаз не мог понять, что это за искореженная закопченая штуковина. Слабая улыбка появилась на его лице, когда он ее узнал. А вот теперь, подумал Джаз, мы начинаем отсчет. Он подобрал разбитые остатки телевизионного пульта.

— Трейл, ты понимаешь, что ты только что сотворил?

— Эээ, наверно, — Трейл выглядел слегка обеспокоенно, но был явно доволен собой. — В смысле, не думаю, что кто-нибудь, кроме Блю, смотрит утренние мультики, и, насколько я знаю, все их ненавидят, ну, кроме, может быть, Би.

— Правильно, — Джаз положил пульт обратно, безуспешно стараясь казаться не слишком самодовольным. — Думаю, мы нашли наш мотив. Молодец, Трейл.

Внедорожник просиял, тем более что Сайдсвайп и Свуп начали одобрительно хлопать его по плечам.

— Это ужасно неубедительно... — начал Персептор.

— Это преступление на почве ревности, — захихикал Свуп, — ревности к телевизионному каналу.

Джаз застонал. Проул определенно постарался придумать максимально абсурдную причину убийства — или это была идея Санстрикера? В любом случае, он им отплатит — когда выиграет.

— Это прорыв. Трейл, пойди узнай, не поможет ли Уиллджек исследовать досконально эту штуку — она явно оказалась в руках не у того, и, может быть, наш убийца оставил на ней что-нибудь от себя.

Трейл кивнул, и уже повернулся было уходить, но притормозил.

— Э, Джаз, у нас же вроде нет отпечатков пальцев?

— К сожалению, нет, Трейл. Но это не значит, что мы не сможем ничего определить. Если я, к примеру, скажу — синий с искрой — что ты подумаешь?

— Тракс.

— Зеленый?

— Хаунд, — тут до Трейла дошло и он моргнул. — А! Я понял.

— А что делать мне, о мудрейший? — спросил Сайдсвайп, когда все остальные ушли.

Джаз задумался.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с Би, Айронхайдом и вообще со всеми, кто сейчас дежурит. Гримлок не может их сюда привести, так что... — он улыбнулся, — будь, как обычно, обаяшкой, — Сайдсвайп отвесил ему дурашливый поклон и вышел. — И держись подальше от Блю!

Диверсант сел и уставился на кучу датападов, борясь с желанием использовать их вместо мишеней в стрельбе по тарелочкам, ржа побрала бы производственный протокол. Но тут заработала рация.

_Я, Гримлок, сожалею, что так долго. Я, Гримлок, не нашел Миража, пока искал другого._

_Он здорово прячется в последнее время, Грим. Дай срок, мы его поймаем._ Это, конечно, если он не убийца и не получил приказ спрятать свой невидимый бампер подальше с моих глаз. _А почему ты хотел привести именно его?_

_Он, Мираж, стрелок. Он, Мираж, становится невидимым. И он, Снарл, видел, он, Проул, много говорил ему, Миражу, когда он, Проул, и ты, Джаз, заключили пари._

Джаз задумчиво постучал пальцами по губам — и решил, что нет, Мираж не убийца. Тот, кто замешан в этой заварухе, подобрался очень близко к жертве, а Гримлок напомнил прописную истину: если кто-то может становится невидимкой, то он обязательно воспользуется этой способностью. Хотя это не значит, что снайперу нечего скрывать.

_Кого ты привел?_

Дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и в комнату ворвалась пронзительная тирада, заставившая Джаза резко приглушить звук в аудио:

— ...выдуманные полномочия издеваться над честным автоботом посреди его свободного времени, которое, между прочим, выдается у него не так уж и часто...

— Рэд, — Джаз попытался привлечь внимание начальника безопасности.

— ...не говоря уже обо всем этом абсурде и трудоемких запросах к системе безопасности без достаточной на то причины или объяснения, как будто мне больше нечем...

— Рэд?

— ...заняться, а все эти несанкционированные скачки туда-обратно, а ты, будь добр, отслеживай еще и их...

— РЭД!

— ЧТО!? — Рэд Алерт яростно уставился на Джаза и только тут обратил внимание на окружающую обстановку. Он оглянулся в замешательстве. — Что это за место?

— Мой кабинет, — Джаз облокотился о стол.

До Рэд Алерта дошло, что за свою долгую и полную страданий карьеру ему впервые довелось разговаривать со вторым заместителем.

— О, — он на секунду замешкался, но этого хватило Джазу, чтобы понять, как нужно обращаться с воинствующим начальником безопасности — до поступка Гримлока Джаз никогда бы не додумался самостоятельно, и не сомневался, что и Проул тоже. — Я все еще против всей этой глупости. Она вносит хаос в расписание дежурств, подвергает опасности проверки системы...

— Жизнь Блю, — добавил Джаз в том же тоне.

— Блю в порядке! — Рэд Алерт гневно ткнул в него пальцем. — Не пытайся втянуть меня в эту дикую выдумку!

— Присядь, Рэд, — предложил Джаз миролюбиво. Начальник безопасности из чистого упрямства хотел было отказался, но громада Гримлока сзади излучала негативные флюиды Плохого Полицейского в масштабах свехновой, так что он нелюбезно сменил гнев на милость.

_Хороший ход, Грим!_ тихо радировал Джаз.

Гримлок за спиной Рэда переступил с ноги на ногу.

_Он, Рэд Алерт, вредный, но дежурить прошлой ночью. Что-то видел._ Динобот явно был доволен собой.

— Не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Я не участвую в этой вашей дурацкой игре, и не собираюсь участвовать, так что не представляю никакого интереса.

— Ты дежурил прошлой ночью?

— Да. Так же как и в любую другую ночь. И тебе это должно было быть известно, потому что ты дежуришь вместе со мной.

— И все системы были в норме?

— Конечно, в норме! — надменно огрызнулся Рэд. — Ты думаешь, у меня может быть как-то по-другому?

— И ты все равно не видел, как в кают-компании кто-то застрелил Блюстрика? — Рэд Алерт с громким стуком захлопнул рот и шокировано уставился на Джаза. — Я в курсе, что там у тебя по меньшей мере шесть камер наблюдения, Рэд, — протянул диверсант.

— Ну... — запнулся Рэд, — может, его застрелили где-то еще... — тут он одернул себя. — Нет. Я. Ничего. Не видел. Потому что в Блюстрика никто не стрелял, — он сжал руки в кулаки.

Джаз подавил усмешку, выражение его лица по прежнему было вежливым и совершенно безразличным.

— Значит, ты видел, что он как ни в чем не бывало идет по коридору с двумя зияющими ранами в корпусе.

— Он был В ПОРЯДКЕ, когда я..! — попытался было извернутся начальник безопасности, и свирепо уставился на Джаза. — Прекрати немедленно!

— Рэд, я тебе не враг.

— Это как посмотреть.

— Почему бы тебе просто не рассказать, что ты видел?

Рэд смотрел сердито, но явно колебался — похоже, была задета его гордость.

— Я не понимаю, как в этой вашей шараде тебе поможет правда...

— А мы здесь как раз из-за правды, Рэд. Ты видел Блю?

— Да. Он вышел из своей комнаты около пяти утра и направился к кают-компанию — и он был в полном порядке.

— В кают-компании он был один?

— Да... нет, — Рэд нахмурился. — Мираж зашел туда раньше. И я не помню, чтобы он выходил, — Джаз сделал себе мысленную пометку позволить Рэду проверить свои записи перед тем, как посмотреть их самому. Начальник безопасности ничего не упустит и увидит в них несоответствие лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

— Выглядело так, что он один, — сказал Рэд, защищаясь.

— Ладно. А потом?

— Что, потом?

— Ты не видел, как его застрелили?

— В. Него. НИКТО. НЕ СТРЕЛЯЛ! — рявкнул Рэд. — Он был в кают-компании и он был в полном порядке!

И тут Джаз понял кое-что важное. Да, обычно он дежурил в пункте наблюдения по ночам. Но вчера он поменялся с Проулом.

Мысленно он пообещал изловить Проула и душить до тех пор, пока винтики не посыпятся.

— Что-нибудь еще произошло? Ложная тревога, глюк системы?

— Мои системы не глючат, — отрезал начальник безопасности. — Ты сообщил, что все в порядке, и вернулся на базу. Силверболт так же сообщил, что не заметил ничего подозрительного. Следующая вахта тоже прошла спокойно. Потом мы запустили обычную проверку системы и... — Рэд заткнулся так резко, что перешел на статический шум.

Джаз улыбнулся.

— Что-то случилось, — он подбодрил жестом Рэд Алерта.

— Я проверял датчики охраны периметра, когда я получил сообщение о неполадке. Потом оказалось, что все было в порядке... Мы оба... Надо было проверить... Мы оба отвлеклись... Я отвернулся от экрана всего на минуту! На минуту! — он в шоке уставился на Джаза.

Джаз немного помолчал.

— И Проул сказал тебе, что его маленькая игра началась, а ты был настолько раздражен, что оставил все как есть, — если бы лицо Рэда не было бы уже мрачнее тучи, Джаз решил бы, что он покраснел, как вареный рак. — Разве ты не должен показать мне эти записи?

— Ты их получишь сразу же, как я их просмотрю еще раз, — у Джаза сложилось впечатление, что начальник безопасности хочет сотворить с Проулом то же самое, что и он сам. — Могу я идти? — преувеличенно вежливо спросил Рэд.

— Спасибо, что терпишь нас, Рэд.

— Хм, — слегка смягчился Рэд Алерт и вышел из кабинета.

Джаз задумался.

— Что думаешь, Грим?

— Я, Гримлок, думаю ты, Джаз, говорить с ним, Проулом, — Гримлок склонил голову.

— Не. Это не Проул. Кроме того, будет нечестно его допрашивать, мы оба это понимаем, — он поднял взгляд от датападов на Гримлока. — Мираж что-то знает.

— Он, Мираж, сделал это?

— Не похоже на его стиль, но я и раньше ошибался, — он включил радио. _Бластер, могу я позаимствовать тебя и нос Стилджо?_

_А остальное тебе не нужно? _поддразнил связист. Некоторое время он говорил с кассетой и ничего не было слышно. _Мы сейчас на дежурстве, но скоро сменимся. Что тебе надо?_

_Мне надо, чтобы одна невидимая зараза стала видимой. Желательно у меня в кабинете._

_У тебя?.._

_Да, у меня есть кабинет, _сказал Джаз язвительно.

_Считай, сделано._

_Буду признателен вам обоим. _Джаз швырнул датапад на стол, надеясь, что это поможет как-то утрясти эту кучу данных. Он обернулся на фырканье Гримлока. — Что такое?

— Он, Проул, хочет говорить со мной, Гримоком, — визор динобота мигнул. — Он, Проул, говорит, я, Гримлок, пропустил одного подозре-ваемого, — проворчал он.

— Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, Грим. Вперед!

Когда Гримлок ушел, Джаз вызвал Проула.

_Что это было?_

_Прошло уже восемь часов. В шоу в этот момент появляется важная зацепка. Я просто следую сценарию._

_...Реальная зацепка, или ты пускаешь пыль в глаза?_

_Тебе нужно собрать как можно больше улик, разве нет? Неужели их может быть много?_

Джаз пробормотал что-то явно невежливое, но ничего не смог на это возразить.

_Я все равно выиграю. И никаких двадцати четырех дней совещаний._

_И примерного поведения, не забудь._

— Да чтоб тебя скрутило, — сообщил Джаз пустому кабинету и уставился на стол. Не Хаунд, не Мираж, не Проул, не Клиффджампер или Айронхайд. Джаз понимал, что дело не только в наличии оружия, достаточно мощного, чтобы прострелить меха насквозь. Он перебрал мысленно метких стрелков, припомнив замечание Фест Эйда. Одно дело стрелять в убегающую жертву, и совсем другое — попасть в нее.

И как, ржа подери, Гриссом или Кейн или Тейлор умудрялись находить время, чтобы выбираться из кабинета? Джаз возмущенно уставился на датапады — он практически похоронен заживо под этой кучей.

— Шлак с ними, — он схватил ближний и, не придумав ничего лучше, швырнул через плечо, нимало не беспокоясь об его сохранности.

Когда он закончил перечитывать отчет по аутопсии, его стол более менее опустел. Отчет был весьма детальным, наверняка Проул приложил руку, хотя и было очевидно, что Фест Эйд переписал все и пригладил. Что нам нужно, думал он, так это выловить меткого стрелка с мощной пушкой, кого-то, кому Блю доверял — а это не суживало поиск совершенно — кто не побрезговал бы замараться и кто знает не только как убить одним выстрелом, но и как помешать нам себя поймать. Джаз постучал по датападу с отчетом, раздумывая, хватит ли у него смелости сходить в медотсек... хотя сомнительно, что Проулу в попытках втянуть Рэтчета в их игру повезло больше, чем ему.

Тихий звуковой сигнал сообщил Джазу, что пошел уже девятый час. Джаз задумчиво похлопал датападом по лбу, как будто надеясь, что это как-то повлияет на его знания. Тут дверь в кабинет открылась и полный неуместного ликования голос Гримлока возвестил:

— Я, Гримлок, привел подозре-ваемого допрашивать!

Джаз опустил датапад и — вытаращился в полном шоке.

Оптимус Прайм спокойно смотрел на своего начальника разведки.

— Ты хотел со мной поговорить, Джаз?

— Ох ты ж шлак, — все что мог сказать Джаз.


	4. Глава 4

Глава 4.

Диверсант сидел, сцепив руки перед лицом, разглядывал сидящего напротив меха и мысленно составлял список «Как Убить Проула». Список был очень подробный и содержал не меньше сотни пунктов.

Прайм сидел перед ним, неподвижно спокойный и уверенный. Этот мех был скалой, непоколебимой громадой. Джаз молча проклинал боевую маску своего главнокомандующего, которая прятала от взгляда все, кроме спокойной голубой оптики. Он ждал, наблюдая, как Прайм осматривается вокруг.

— Так ты вспомнил, что у тебя есть кабинет, — в голосе Прайма слышалось тихое веселье.

Джаз еще раз прокрутил в голове все возможные способы интерпретации выражения «самое примерное поведение».

— Не высыпаешься, Оптимус? — протянул, наконец, он.

— Издержки профессии, — ответил мех, откинувшись в кресле. — А мне нравится твой метод работы с бумагами, — он кивнул в сторону стены за столом.

Офицер разведки мысленно поморщился: эта куча разбросанных датападов аукнулась ему самым неожиданным и неприятным образом.

— Не успел завести мусорную корзину, — пожал он плечами.

— А, — кивнул Прайм.

Они опять молча уставились друг на друга. У двери Гримлок с неприкрытым удовольствием ловил каждое их слово, и Джаз припомнил ту странную улыбку Проула, когда он сообщил тому, что хочет выбрать в качестве полицейского динобота. Из всех обитателей Ковчега лидер диноботов был единственным, кто мог потягаться в массе и силе с Праймом, и, естественно, Проула изрядно позабавил выбор Джаза.

— Не спал прошлой ночью?

— Доделывал кое-какую работу. Тихо и никто не отвлекает.

— Значит, всю ночь ты был у себя в кабинете?

— Нет, — Прайм как будто задумался. — Я зашел в пункт наблюдения, но Проул и Рэд Алерт были заняты, так что я оставил их заниматься своими делами. Я заглянул в кают-компанию... Думаю, там был Мираж. Потом я вышел ненадолго, просто прогуляться. Не более чем на четверть часа.

— В котором часу это было? — небрежно спросил Джаз.

— Где-то между четырьмя и пятью часами утра, я точно не уверен, — взгляд Прайма был непроницаемо спокойным.

Я. Точно. Убью. Проула.

— Кто-нибудь может подтвердить?

Прайм постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

— Может быть, Проул. Он поздоровался со мной, хотя выглядел немного рассеянным. Думаю, он и Рэд Алерт как раз проводили проверку систем. Не уверен насчет Миража, я в кают-компании не задержался. Возможно, караульные, хотя я вообще-то не выходил из Ковчега, просто прогулялся к главному входу.

— Возможно, может быть, не уверен, — пожал плечами Джаз, когда Прайм заинтересованно уставился на него. — Слишком много «может быть», Оптимус.

— Уверен, ты сможешь проверить мои перемещения.

Джаз кивнул и откинулся назад.

— Ты видел Блю?

— Нет. Хотя я, может быть, недостаточно внимательно смотрел.

— Когда ты видел его последний раз?

Прайм тщательно обдумал вопрос.

— Вчера, когда он вернулся из патруля. Мы повстречались в коридоре.

— У него не было неприятностей в последнее время?

— Это у Проула нужно спрашивать, разве нет?

— Я спрашиваю тебя.

Их взгляды встретились. И впервые с тех пор, как его главнокомандующих вошел в кабинет, Джаз заметил слабую тень удивления в голубом взгляде Прайма.

— За последние четыре дня — не было.

Ржа забери и его, и Проула, и Блю, и вообще всех, подумал Джаз мрачно. Он же развлекается, зараза здоровенная.

— Будь добр, положи руки на стол.

И опять, намек на замешательство, когда Прайм переспросил:

— Руки?

— Ладонями вверх, пожалуйста, — ответил Джаз ровно.

Прайм подчинился. Джаз нагнулся вперед, и очень долго изучал все трещины, порезы и шрамы на синих руках. — Могу я взглянуть на твое оружие?

— Мое оружие.

— Твое оружие. Ну, знаешь, такая большая шумная штука, из которой ты палишь по десам, — он развел руки. — Страшная черная пушечка примерно вот такого размера.

Прайм удивленно задрал бровь, но достал свою винтовку из субкармана и положил ее на стол. И снова Джаз очень долго изучал ее.

— Я так понимаю, ты не одолжишь мне ее на пару часов?

— Пожалуй, нет, не одолжу.

Джаз поднял взгляд на Прайма. Пальцы большого меха перестали выстукивать ритм по ручке кресла.

— Ладно, — сказал Джаз спокойно, откидываясь назад и наблюдая, как главнокомандующий прячет винтовку. — Вопрос.

— Да?

— Могу я увидеть твой датапад?

Прайм слегка раздраженно вздохнул и достал требуемое.

— Если ты хочешь выпотрошить мой субкарман, Джаз, тебе понадобится стол побольше. Не говоря уже о кабинете побольше, — он перебросил датапад через стол.

Джаз, не дотрагиваясь, осмотрел его, потом включил, но остановился не на самих документах, а проверил время работы с ними. Наконец, он протянул его обратно.

— Спасибо.

— Я свободен? — Прайм спрятал датапад.

— Да, — пожал плечами Джаз. — Пока.

Прайм застыл на полпути из кресла, потом выпрямился и медленно повернулся к диверсанту.

— Пока?

Джаз снова сцепил пальцы.

— А что, с этим какие-то проблемы?

— Если у тебя есть еще вопросы, Джаз, задавай их, — оптика Прайма вспыхнула. — Сейчас.

Джаз отметил, что главнокомандующий не использовал Голос, тот самый незабываемый тон, который заставлял любого автобота бросить все и без промедления кинуться выполнять приказ. Джаз откинулся в кресле, чтобы смотреть на Прайма, не задирая голову.

— Что ты делал в кают-компании?

— Искал что-нибудь выпить.

— И ты думаешь, что Мираж был там.

— Да.

— А Блю не было.

— Нет.

— Хм, — Порше выудил один из уцелевших в датападов. — Видел ли ты в последнее время Миража? — он позволил толике любопытства просочиться в голос.

— Нет.

— И никто не видел, знаешь ли.

— Если я его увижу, то передам, что ты его искал, — отрезал Прайм. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Почему ты убил Блюстрика?

Вопрос прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба. Задремавший было у стены Гримлок чуть не рухнул, резко встрепенувшись с удивленным ворчанием. Прайм склонил голову, словно настороженный бык, и очень мягко спросил:

— Прошу прощения?

Джаз небрежно махнул рукой. Он не мог разобрать выражение лица Прайма за этой его маской, но его визор точно также не позволял оппоненту видеть его насквозь.

— Знаешь, Рэд предложил мне скопировать утренние записи с камер слежения, — было трудно заметить, но ему удалось: секундный проблеск в голубой оптике. — Думаю, он сейчас локти кусает, что... не использовал такую возможность для реальной проверки систем безопасности, - продолжил он лениво, - Знаешь ли, между твоим кабинетом и кают-компанией где-то... — он быстро подсчитал на пальцах, — ...эээ... порядка пятнадцати камер и дюжина сенсоров. Не говоря уже о камерах в самой кают-компании.

Он замолчал. Бесконечных три секунды никто ничего не говорил, пока Прайм невероятно спокойно не уронил одно единственное слово:

— И?

Джаз задумчиво постучал пальцами по губам.

— Думаю, ты видел Блю, — он помолчал. — Думаю, ты более чем его видел.

— Ты очень задумчивый, — в голосе Прайма была явная усмешка. — Слишком много «думаю», Джаз.

За спиной главнокомандующего Гримлок пригнул голову, но издал лишь инфразвуковое урчание. Прайм был кругом прав, все, чем располагал Джаз — не более чем его домыслы.

— Это мы скоро поправим, — сказал Джаз спокойно. — Ты выстрелил в него, дважды. Первый раз... кто знает почему, но второй раз ты заметал следы, — он снова ухмыльнулся Прайму. — Ты вышел наружу только для того, чтобы караульные смогли тебя увидеть, — он кивнул себе. — Стрелял ты.

Прайм помолчал и затем наклонился к Джазу. Джаз замер, а главнокомандующий оперся об стол и навис над гораздо более мелким диверсантом. А Нависать этот конкретный мех умел в совершенстве. Джаз поборол инстинктивное желание отшатнуться, когда его накрыла тень Прайма, и постарался сидеть абсолютно спокойно.

— Проул предполагал, что дело может принять такой оборот, — сказал Прайм очень тихо, явно желая, чтобы его услышал только Джаз. — И он просил передать тебе следующее сообщение, — на секунду он озорно улыбнулся Джазу глазами, а потом Навис еще больше, понизив голос до шепота, — «Ты. Не Можешь. Это. Доказать», — он чуток отодвинулся, и его голос опять стал невероятно спокойным, словно он снова стал самим собой, — Если бы у тебя было что-то большее, чем твои... домыслы, Джаз, я бы мог... заинтересоваться. А сейчас меня ждут дела.

— Уверен, что ждут, — Джаз снова сплел пальцы, — Постарайся, пожалуйста, чтобы я смог тебя найти в случае необходимости.

Прайм притормозил в дверях.

— У меня нет причин прятаться, — оглянулся он на своего офицера, затем кивнул Гримлоку и вышел.

Джаз шумно выдохнул и визор к визору встретился взглядом с Гримлоком.

— Шлак побери, — тихо и с чувством выругался он.

— Он, Прайм, сделал это, — голос Гримлока был полон уверенности.

— Я удивлен, что ты не набросился на него прямо тут, Грим.

— Не могу, — Гримлок хищно осклабился и сжал кулаки, — Нужны правильные доказательства. Это не полицейское шоу, это «Место преступления».

— И он думает, что у нас ничего на него нет. А это значит, что и Проул, скорее всего, тоже думает, что у нас ничего нет. И это, насколько я могу судить, самая хорошая новость с тех пор, как Трейл нашел пульт, — Джаз отрыл радиочастоту своей команды: _Сайдс!_

_Что я не так сделал? _немедленно огрызнулся Ламборджини.

_Список твоих прегрешений бесконечен_, ответил Джаз. _Найди Бластера и прилипни к нему, как репей. Нам нужно найти Миража, и немедленно!_

_Понял. _И после короткой паузы:_ А почему?_

Джаз ухмыльнулся._ Потому, зуб даю, он все видел. _Команда тут же взорвалась возбужденной болтовней. _Плохая новость в том, что наш главный подозреваемый, похоже, тоже об этом знает, и думаю, именно поэтому наш невидимка прячется. Сайдс, если найдешь его, не выпускай из виду._

_Понял. А от кого я должен его охранять?_

Джаз глубоко вздохнул._ От Прайма._

В эфире воцарилась полнейшая тишина. _Прайм подозреваемый!_ Расхохотался Свуп почти одновременно с Сайдсвайпом, чье веселье только подлило масла в огонь. Даже Трейл не удержался от смешка.

Джаз фыркнул и откинулся в кресле. _Это не шутка, Свуп, все так и есть._ Команда все никак не могла успокоиться. _Трейл, сходи в пункт наблюдения, и веди себя примерно. Возьми у Рэда записи систем безопасности и принеси их мне. Из рук в руки. Не передавай их, не посылай по связи, проследи, чтобы никто не смог их подменить. _

_Да, сэр!_

_Перси, встретимся в кают-компании. Нужно еще разок все осмотреть и свериться с картой, которую сделал Трейл._

_Непременно._

_Свуп, найди Сайдса, и вместе с ним оставайтесь с Бластером._

_Зачем ты, Джаз, хочешь смотреть кают-компанию снова? _спросил Свуп. _Что мы пропустили?_

_Эйд сказал, что выстрел прошел насквозь, Свуп. Ты видел какой-нибудь след от выстрела на стенах?_

Последовало молчание. _Я, Свуп, ничего такого не видел._

_Трейл?_

_Я... не думаю. Я бы запомнил._

_Выстрел попал не в стену, а в Миража,_ понял Сайдсвайп.

_Именно поэтому Прайм знает, что Мираж был там. Скорее всего, он его вообще не видел, лишь заметил, что выстрел не достиг стены. Народ, у нас есть подозреваемый и пятнадцать часов, чтобы пришить ему это дело. Мы знаем «кто», теперь нам нужно узнать «как»._


	5. Глава 5

Глава 5.

Проул оторвал взгляд от датапада и задрал бровь на посетителя.

— Почему ты упорно продолжаешь прокрадываться в мой кабинет? В этом уже нет необходимости.

Санстрикер только пожал плечами.

— Когда еще мне представится такая возможность? — он осторожно бросил на заместителя командующего до безобразия хитрый взгляд. — Я все еще надеюсь, что ты передумаешь.

— Категорически нет, — Проул вернулся к изучению отчета, — Преступление совершено. Убийца имеет всю необходимую информацию для любых дальнейших действий, какие посчитает нужными предпринять. Мое активное участие на этом заканчивается.

— Как будто ты уверен, что смог все просчитать.

— Я и просчитал, — Проул бросил быстрый взгляд на Ламборджини. — Включая и твое обещание оставаться, как и я, лишь наблюдателем.

— Да, да, я помню, — небрежно махнул рукой Санстрикер. — Но разве тебе совсем не любопытно? Разве ты не хочешь выиграть?

— Я и так выиграю, — Проул сделал несколько пометок в датападе, и взялся за следующий, — Ты же заметил, если бы мы не следовали логике развития событий в шоу, у них до сих пор не было подходящего подозреваемого, — тут он нахмурился.

Санстрикер криво усмехнулся.

— Я зна-а-аю, чего ты хо-о-о-оче-е-е-ешь... — пропел он. Датсун раздраженно вздохнул, и тогда он продолжил. — Значит, ты уверен. Все эти планы, все приготовления, и теперь ты просто сидишь и ничего не предпринимаешь?

— Именно это мы и должны делать, — поднял палец Проул, — Без достаточных улик...

— Проул? — раздалось по громкой связи.

— Да, Стритвайз? — заместитель командующего сообразил, что протектобот сейчас на дежурстве в пункте наблюдения.

— Э-э-э, у нас проблема. Рэд Алерт закрылся в каюте.

— Вне дежурства это его право.

— Нет, я имел ввиду, что его заперли в его каюте.

Проул и Санстрикер переглянулись. Лабморджини поднял руки.

— Не смотри на меня так, я был занят, и ты это знаешь!

— Так же, как и твой брат, — Проул встал, — Рэд Алерт? — эфир ответил лишь статическим шумом. — Его явно глушат, — он быстро вышел из кабинета, Санстрикер догнал его и зашагал рядом. Перед дверью Рэд Алерта уже собралась толпа любопытствующих, и все восхищенно слушали поток язвительностей, доносящийся изнутри. Слушатели расступились, пропуская Проула со Санстрикером, и попытались, с разной степенью успеха, выглядеть не сильно радующимися сложившейся ситуацией. Проул остановился перед дверью и увидел на задворках толпы Джаза и Трейлбрекера. Они были явно не в восторге.

— А вот это странно, — пробормотал Санстрикер негромко.

Проул попытался открыть дверь, но безуспешно — замок не издал ни звука. Проул вбил личный код доступа, и опять ничего, кроме тишины, в ответ. Он уставился на дверь, раздумывая, как же достучаться до Рэд Алерта, не орать же через дверь.

— Попробуй личную линию, — раздался сзади тихий голос Джаза, — и на твоем месте я выкрутил бы громкость на минимум.

Проул последовал совету и открыл линию. _Рэд А..._

_ПРОУЛ, ВЫТАЩИ МЕНЯ ОТСЮДА! Я не знаю, кто это придумал, но твое сумасбродное пари зашло слишком далеко, слышишь! Я тебя предупреждал, и неоднократно, я не желаю участвовать в этом безумстве!.._

_Я этого не делал, Рэд, _Проул повысил голос, чтобы перекрыть истерический тон начальника безопасности. _Тебя глушат на общих частотах, ты это знаешь?_

_Нет! Стритвайз запустил поверку сенсоров, и она показала, что источник помех здесь! _Судя по голосу, будь у Рэда такая возможность, он распылил бы виновника на молекулы. _Что значит, ты этого не делал?_

Проул хотел было ответить, но тут кто-то похлопал его по плечу. Обернувшись, он обнаружил Уиллджека.

— Проул, ты мне мешаешься, — криво ухмыльнулся он.

— Прошу прощения, — Проул отступил в сторону, и краем глаза заметил что-то большое. Обернувшись, он почти уткнулся носом в лобовое стекло главнокомандующему. — Прайм.

Прайм задумчиво кивнул ему.

— Что случилось?

Джаз первым открыл Стрелку на Высшем Командном Уровне:

— Трейл собирался поговорить с Рэдом, думаю, это он обнаружил что что-то не так, — он кивнул на Внедорожника, которых хмурился на дверь. — Я зашел в пункт наблюдения посмотреть в чем проблема, но Стритвайз ничего не знал о неполадках. Данные с сенсоров указывали, что глушилка внутри Рэдовой комнаты, — он выразительно пожал плечами. — С тех пор мы тут торчим.

— Что Трейлбрекеру понадобилось от Рэда? — спросил Проул, в то время как Прайм безрезультатно пытался открыть дверь своим личным кодом.

— Ничего особенного, Рэд должен был передать нам кое-какую информацию, — Джаз очень спокойно, как показалось Проулу, взглянул на него.

Проул бесстрастное промолчал. Рэд? Джаз каким-то образом заручился помощью Рэда? За плечом диверсанта ухмыльнулся Санстрикер. Проул отвернулся.

— Уиллджек?

Инженер тряхнул головой и в раздражении стукнул замок.

— Ничего не понимаю, — все в пределах слышимости удивленно на него уставились, — Да, не понимаю, — огрызнулся он. — И с замком, и с дверью, и с сенсорами все в порядке.

— Ты можешь вытащить оттуда Рэда? — поднял руку Прайм.

Уиллджек вздохнул:

— Ну, могу...

— Не взрывая дверь?

— Ну, вообще-то, нет, — слегка приуныл Уиллджек. — То есть, прямо сейчас не могу. Придется демонтировать всю дверь.

Главнокомандующий вздохнул и как будто задумался.

— Санстрикер.

Все взгляды устремились на золотого Ламборджини, который с трудом сохранил безразличное выражение лица.

— Что?

— Ты или Сайлдсвайп можете взломать замок?

Кто-то в толпе не сдержал смешок.

— Взорвать дверь было бы куда проще, — пробормотал Уиллджек.

Прайм жестом призвал к спокойствию. Санстрикер уже разговаривал с братом. Через несколько мгновений он покачал головой:

— Нет, не можем. Рэд сделал так, что любой программный взлом замка будет подавлен шлаковой приладой, которая запрет замок до тех пор, пока он сам не разблокируют его из центра наблюдения. Наверно, он не хотел, чтобы какой-нибудь десовский шпион добрался до его запасов высокозаряженого, — в толпе снова раздались смешки.

— Рэд Алерт! — прогремел над толпой голос Прайма, перекрыв тираду, доносящуюся из-за двери. — Рэд, спокойно. Мы сделаем все, чтобы тебя вытащить, — Прайм повернулся к офицерам. — Насколько мы знаем, он вне опасности, и это главное. Уиллджек, приступай, можешь демонтировать хоть стену целиком, если понадобится, но без взрывов, — Прайм строго посмотрел на инженера. Проул заметил движение сбоку. Прайм тоже не пропустил его. — Да, Джаз?

Порше взглянул на главнокомандующего и пожал плечами.

— Нет, ничего. Просто подумал, кто будет дежурить вместо Рэда, если он не выберется до ночи.

— Ну, думаю, Джек успеет справиться, но пока, раз ты занят, — в голосе Прайма прорезалось веселье, — а Проул уже дежурит, то, если понадобится, я заменю Рэда.

Проул резко повернулся — очень резко. И подумал про себя, а знает ли кто-нибудь еще, что Рэд согласился помочь Джазу.

— Да, Проул?

— Нет, ничего, — машинально ответил Проул. — Ничего.

Прайм извинился и отвел Санстрикера в сторону перекинутся парой слов. Толпа, как только развлечение закончилось, начала рассасываться. Проул задержался рядом с Уиллджеком, лихорадочно размышляя, не заразил ли его Санстрикер своим нерациональным желанием встрять, или это что-то иное... Он отправился в свой обычный обход, кратчайшим путем в наблюдательный пункт. Как он и подозревал, Джаз увязался за ним, ехидно ухмыляясь, но не стал придавать этому значения. Он зашел в отсек, из которого прослеживались буквально каждая щель и каждый угол в Ковчеге, и вежливо кивнул в знак приветствия Стритвайзу и Силверболту, сегодняшним дежурным.

И тут он заметил, что Джаз задержался в дверях, и Проул вопросительно оглянулся через плечо.

Джаз ухмыльнулся и указал на смущенного Стритвайза.

— Рэд думал, что это сделал я, ну и взвился, — Проул взглянул на протектобота, который, как и аэробот рядом, смутился. — Но вы продолжайте.

Выражение лица Джаза подсказало Проулу, что он не обнаружит ничего, чего Джаз уже не знал бы. Не удивительно, записи показывали, что диверсант был последним, кто просматривал информацию, интересующую заместителя командующего. Камера, установленная рядом с дверью Рэда, показала проходящего мимо Прайма, что само по себе было неудивительно, так как его каюта была всего в нескольких дверях дальше по коридору от каюты Рэда. Он прошел к себе и затем вернулся. Когда Прайм проходил мимо двери Рэда, из бокового коридора показался Санстрикер, и главнокомандующий задержался перекинутся парой фраз с золотым Ламборджини, расспрашивая о последнем патруле, о предстоящем дежурстве — не более чем короткая беседа и определенно ничего подозрительного.

Но вот только Санни был достаточно широкоплеч и высок, чтобы Проулу было не видно правую сторону Прайма — так же как и дверь, рядом с которой Прайм стоял. Затем эти двое разошлись; Прайм направился в мастерские, а Санстрикер продолжил путь мимо кают-компании к тренажерному залу. Проул нахмурился и потянулся отмотать запись назад...

**Запись заблокирована из соображений безопасности. Введите код доступа.**

Проул, не мигая, уставился на монитор. Сзади послышался смешок.

— Код доступа: Проул, заместитель командующего.

**Уровень допуска недостаточен. В доступе отказано.**

Он ввел личный код.

**Уровень допуска недостаточен. В доступе отказано.**

— Кто закрыл запись за прошлую ночь? — спросил он спокойно (очень спокойно!) Стритвайза.

— Рэд Алерт, сэр, — кротко ответил Ниссан.

— В самом деле?

— Он утверждал, что не закрывал, сэр. И... — он подозрительно взглянул на хихикающего в дверях Порше. — Он не смог разблокировать их...

— ...потому, что оказался заперт в своей каюте без доступа к общей связи. Я уловил суть, Стритвайз, спасибо.

Молчание заместителя командующего становилось невыносимым, а Джаз смеялся уже в открытую.

— Ну ничего же страшного не произошло, — не выдержав, робко добавил Силверболт.

Это было последней каплей, и хохот Джаза был таким заразительным, что аэробот и протектобот невольно начали улыбаться. Проул лишь испепеляюще посмотрел на Порше и направился к выходу из наблюдательного пункта.

Он был уже на полпути к двери, борясь с искушением крепко отлупить Джаза в надежде, что это восстановит правильную и нерушимый картину мира, когда свет мигнул и погас. Четверо мехов застыли, насторожившись, но прежде чем они смогли что-либо предпринять, освещение вернулось к норме. Все остальные системы — мониторы и индикаторы, двери, вспомогательные терминалы Телетраана — все было в порядке.

— Стритвайз, Силверболт, выяснить, в чем дело. Джаз, помоги им, — Проул ринулся обратно в наблюдательный пункт.

Первым делом проверили охрану периметра, сенсоры Ковчега и близлежащие окрестности, но все терминалы как один сообщали, что проблема только с освещением. Проул слушал, как остальные три автобота докладывают об исправности систем, и не мог отделаться от мысли, что это происшествие такое же... надуманное, как и телевизионный пульт в субкармане Блюстрика.

— Кто на дежурстве в генераторной?

— Бластер и компания, — ответил Джаз ко всеобщему удивлению, в том числе и своему собственному. Проул увидел, как на лице Джаза появилось отстраненное выражение, которое всегда появлялось, когда тот говорил на личной частоте.

Мгновением позже Порше вскочил и на полных парах рванул из наблюдательного центра. Проул кинулся следом. Они чуть не налетели на Эжекта, когда тот выскочил из-за угла, пролетел мимо них, радостно вопя: «Братцы! Братцы!» и умчался по направлению к кают-компании, как будто накачанный ускорителем сверх меры. За ним потянулись любопытные.

Проул и Джаз добежали до генераторной и тут же на них обрушилось оглушительные звуки «Токкаты и фуги ре-минор» Баха.

— Праймус на примусе, Бластер! — Джаз автоматически прикрыл ладонями аудиодатчики. Проул просто отключил свои и шагнул в комнату.

_Чуваки, я в печали!_ сообщил им Бластер по личной линии. Но его тон и невероятно довольная ухмылка на лице делали его слова несколько сомнительным. Рядом стояли явно раздраженный Рамхорн и Ревинд, выглядящий не менее довольным, чем убежавший Эжект.

_Мы с Эжектом бросили монетку. Я продул,_ выскочил на линию довольный Ревинд. Проигравшим он не выглядел.

Проул — или Джаз — не успел даже ничего спросить, как в дверях появился безрадостный Сайдсвайп. За ним в комнату пробрался Свуп, а за диноботом...

Джаз тихо выругался. Проул моргнул, надеясь, что оптика его подводит. _Стилджо?!_

Бластер врубил музыку еще громче. _Говорю ж, я в печали._

Кассетбот прорысил внутрь, и все смогли увидеть, что его элегантный львиный облик заметно подпорчен грудой расплавленного серого шлака. Настроение у Стилджо было не лучше, чем у Рамхорна. Он явно не должен был функционировать, хоть в картине и отсутствовали дым, пар, жар или красноречивый запах озона, которые обычно сопровождали настолько значительные повреждения. Стилджо подошел к Бластеру, и по его взгляду было понятно, что он думает о таком обращении с собой.

Джаз обернулся на своих криминалистов, потом взглянул на Бластера.

— Бластер, во имя всех миниботов!

— Вот, значит, как ты обращаешься со скорбящим мехом, — Бластер уменьшил громкость до нормального уровня.

— Сайдс? — спросил Джаз.

Сайдсвайп вздохнул, потирая шлем.

— Мы просто коротали время до конца смены Бластера. Пока он дежурил, кассеты были в патруле, — он полупечально-полузастенчиво взглянул на «останки» Стилджо. — Мы не смогли понять почему мигнул свет, поэтому решили проверить и нашли вот это, — Стилджо, выйдя из образа, раздраженно забил хвостом. — Кто-то швырнул его на главный распределительный щит, — Сайдсвайп и Свуп озабочено глядели на Джаза.

— Думаю, нам нужно вызвать Фест Эйда, — взглянул на Проула Джаз.

— Ну, я пошел? — спросил Бластер нетерпеливо.

— Ага, давай, выметайся. Наверно, все уже ждут тебя в кают-компании. Пусть только Стилджо останется.

Со смиренным вздохом лев улегся на пол. Бластер и Ревинд наперегонки рванули навстречу заждавшейся публике, Рамхорн сердито порысил следом. Проул неотрывно разглядывал Стилджо. Это была, несомненно, работа Хаунда, но не припоминал, чтобы они о таком договаривались. Джаз оставил спешно прибывшего Фест Эйда и остальных членов своей команды осматривать кассету, и подошел к заместителю командующего.

— Прикольно, правда? — с деланным весельем спросил он.

Проул удивленно взглянул на диверсанта.

— Проул, старик, на случай, если до тебя еще не доехало, — Джаз похлопал его по плечу. — Ты выпустил джина из бутылки.

Проул пару раз открыл было рот, пытаясь возразить, найти логичный и приемлемый аргумент в пользу того, что он все еще знает, что происходит вокруг всего этого Загадочного Убийства. В конце концов он осознал только одно, но замечательное преимущество в том, что его «убийца» решил поднять ставки: он по-прежнему выигрывает. Он иронично усмехнулся:

— По-видимому, да, выпустил.


	6. Глава 6

Глава 6.

— Чего ты так бесишься, Сайдс?

Сайдсвайп поднял взгляд на Джаза и протянул начальнику разведки еще один датапад, который тот, взглянув мельком, метнул в увеличившуюся кучу у себя за спиной.

— Наша единственная ниточка. Наш единственный верный шанс найти Миража. Прямо у меня под носом, — Сайдсвайп так сердито потрясал кулаками, что Джаз почти улыбнулся. — Я прямо слышу, как Санни ржет надо мной!

Джаз откинулся в кресле, опасно раскачиваясь.

— Сайдс, друг мой, ты действительно думаешь, что Проул и Санни все еще контролируют всю эту дурь? — Джаз сложил руки за головой и оглядел свою команду. — Вы все так думаете?

Все задумчиво глядели в ответ. Все, кроме Персептора. Ему было тихонько приказано быстро забрать телевизионный пульт из лаборатории Уиллджека, пока инженер не взорвал пульт вместе с собой — или пока кто-то не помог ему в этом. Так что ученый сейчас занимался пультом в безопасности в своей лаборатории.

Наконец, Свуп тряхнул головой:

— Нет. Я, Свуп, помню что ты, Джаз, сказал первым делом. Условия пари.

— Умница, — указал Джаз на динобота. — А остальные слушали невнимательно, — он выпрямился в кресле. — По договоренности между Проулом и вашим покорным слугой все происходящее не должно мешать обычной жизни на Ковчеге. Вот почему большой удачей было намерение Рэда помочь нам.

— Потому что Проул не может изменять записи системы безопасности, — понял Трейлбрекер.

— Именно. Даже с помощью Санни Проул не может менять правила. Заблокированные записи, запертый в каюте Рэд... Это не их рук дело, — Джаз тряхнул головой, изучая очередной датапад, в котором сообщалось, что Уиллджек приступил к демонтажу стены с дверью Рэд Алерта.

— Значит, это все... Прайм? — красный Ламборджини озабоченно нахмурился на Джаза. — Разве это не делает нашу, и без того сложную, задачу слегка сложнее?

— Это делает ее близкой к невыполнимой, — Джаз швырнул датапад через плечо.

— Что мы теперь делаем? — спросил Свуп.

— Что сообщил Фест Эйд? — спросил в ответ Джаз, придвигая к себе датапад с «аутопсией» Стилджо.

Свуп усмехнулся.

— Он, Фест Эйд, очень озадачен. Это не прописано в его роли, — все захихикали. — Он, Фест Эйд, сказал его, Стилджо, повреждения очень тяжелые. Корпус расплавился, каркас деформирован, все системы перегружены. Он, Фест Эйд, говорит, это возможно, если его, Стилджо, бросили на распределительный щит, а это значит, что банки памяти повреждены.

Джаз вздохнул. Неудивительно.

— Трейл, записи систем безопасности за этот период?

Внедорожник отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты шутишь?! — Сайдсвайп хлопнул ладонями по столу, отказываясь верить. — Он же чертовски громадный! Как он умудрился не попасться хотя бы на одну камеру слежения?

— Может, потому, что он знает, где находятся все камеры, и знает, как их обойти, — Джаз задумчиво постучал пальцами по губам, и снова взглянул на Трейлбрекера. — Он действительно швырнул Стилджо?

— Он не швырял. Он его просто толкнул. От внешней стены генераторной до внутренней, — Трейл был явно впечатлен. — Думаю, он так поступил только для того, чтобы показать Стилджо, что он может.

— Возможно, даже вслепую и всего одной рукой, — пробормотал Джаз, откидываясь в кресле. Из обширного опыта, приобретенного на баскетбольной площадке, он знал, что у Прайма весьма мощный бросок.

— Может, нам поговорить с Хаундом? — Сайдсвайп уселся в кресло задом наперед и уперся подбородком в сложенные на спинке руки.

— Нет, Хаунд вне нашей досягаемости, так же как и Блю. И это было бы нечестно.

Сайдсвайп начал биться лбом об спинку. Джаз развел руками:

— Что?

— Мы можем предпринять хоть что-нибудь?

— О, конечно...

— Пойти к Блю?

— Нет. Веди себя хорошо! — погрозил пальцем Джаз. — Ну, или хотя бы притворись, что ведешь себя хорошо.

Сайдсвайп хитро ухмыльнулся. В кабинете раздался тихий звон. Все обернулись на звук. Джаз медленно выпрямился в кресле.

— Прошла половина отведенного срока. Какие идеи, народ?

Сайдсвайп заговорил первым.

— Свуп, во время последней стычки с десами, ты же заставил Рэведж искупаться? — динобот утвердительно кивнул. — Что первое он сделал, когда ты его схватил?

— Он, Рэв... — Свуп запнулся и затем медленно улыбнулся. — Он, Рэведж, укусил меня, Свупа.

Они переглянулись.

— Спорю, Стилджо не сдался без драки, — с тихой радостью сказал Сайдсвайп. — Даже если все было типа понарошку.

Джаз кивнул.

— Свуп, сходи, еще раз осмотри «тело». Но сначала поговори с Бластером, думаю, мы слегка испытываем терпение Стилджо.

— Или его отсутствие, — съязвил красный близнец.

— Я, Свуп, посмотрю. Может быть, осталась краска или кусочки брони.

— Значит, его укусили, так? — Джаз ненадолго задумался. — Трейл, поговори... поговори с Хойстом и Фест Эйдом. Проверь, не заглядывал к ним кто-нибудь по поводу мелких повреждений, не брали ли из медостека инструменты.

— А почему не с Рэтчетом? — ухмыльнулся Сайдсвайп.

— Так, заткнулся, — Джаз прекрасно знал, что ответит Рэтчет. — За это пойдешь поговоришь с Проулом.

— За что? — насторожился Сайдсвайп.

— За все хорошее. И возьми с собой Гримлока, — улыбнулся Джаз в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Ламборджини. — Тебе понадобиться поддержка полиции, когда ты будешь требовать ордер.

— Ор... Ордер на кого?

— На Прайма.

Все уставились на Джаза.

— Проул нам его не выдаст, — засомневался Сайдсвайп. — Верно?

— Почему не выдаст? — невинно спросил Джаз с ангельским выражением на лице, что само по себе пугало. — Это просто для того, чтобы наш медэксперт мог его осмотреть. Здоровье и все такое прочее. Пробы краски. Возможно, какие-то неприятные царапины.

Подождав, когда все разойдутся, Джаз пристально уставился на Сайдсвайпа.

— Сайдс?

— Мм?

— Двое мехов уже выбыли. Не доводи их число до трех. Во что бы то ни было держи Гримлока при себе.

Сайдсвайп замер на ходу и моргнул. Потом медленно обернулся к Джазу и бледно улыбнулся.

— Я об этом не подумал, — признался он.

— Сайдс, он вдвое больше тебя!

— Да, да, и более чем в два раза тяжелее, — уже на ходу ответил Сайдсвайп. — Чур, я буду Плохим Полицейским!

— И если только он вздумает что-нибудь выкинуть!

— Ты зануда, — и Сайдсвайп умчался прочь.

Джаз потер лоб, вздохнул и задумчиво оглядел пустой коридор. Табун данных вертелся в его процессоре как наэнергоненные глюки. Джаз нахмурился и открыл личную радиолинию.

_К тебе вопрос, Проул._

_Еще один?_

_Как мы договаривались, что именно считается выигрышем__? _Последовало такое долгое молчание, что Джаз уже начал думать, не отключился ли он ненароком, и тут в ответ раздался самый странный и неожиданный звук. Проул смеялся. Негромкий и мягкий, но это, несомненно, был смех.

_И только сейчас ты додумался спросить._

_Просто скажи,_ рявкнул в ответ Джаз.

_Хорошо. Я засчитаю тебе победу, если ты до того, как истечет условленный срок, предоставишь мне подозреваемого и достаточно улик, чтобы без тени сомнения можно было предъявить ему обвинение в убийстве Блюстрика._

Джаз задумался и направился в сторону медотсека.

_Понимаешь ли, фраза «без тени сомнения» меня несколько нервирует. Так же как и фраза «примерное поведения». Их можно чертовски широко истолковать._

_Широко!.. _Проул запнулся. _Как их вообще можно истолковать как-то иначе!?_

_«Без тени сомнения» или «примерное поведение»? _Джаз почти услышал, как Проул скрипит дентапластинами.

_Ты!.. _что бы Проул не хотел ответить, он сдержался, и Джаз сразу же пожалел, что у заместителя командующего стальное самообладание. _Хорошо. Как, по-твоему, мы должны оговорить эти условия — оба условия, хочу заметить — чтобы они были менее... субъективными?_

_Дай-ка подумаю... Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я привел Прайма к тебе в кабинет, и с достаточными уликами, чтобы можно было его посадить и выкинуть ключ от камеры, верно?_

_Я хочу, чтобы __подозреваемый__ оказался под стражей, с надежными уликами, связывающими его с преступлением. _Проул наотрез отказывался попадаться в столь явную ловушку.

_Военный Трибунал?_

_Прошу прощения? _По тону Проула было ясно, что он не поспевает за полетом Джазовой мысли.

_Созвать типа Трибунала — ну, знаешь, офицеров, тех, что не участвуют. Хайд, Рэтчет, Джек... Нечетное число, чтобы голоса жюри не разделились поровну._

На линии раздался страдальческий вздох. _Ради Праймуса, но договаривайся с ними сам._

_И договорюсь. _

Джаз притормозил на пороге медотсека, словно решая, с какой ноги зайти. Наконец, нацепив на лицо кривую ухмылку, он с изрядной долей опаски шагнул внутрь.

— Вечера, Рэтчет!

Главврач оторвался от датапада, над которым корпел за своим столом, и выглянул из кабинета, опасно откинувшись в кресле.

— Чего надо? — нахмурился он на Порше.

— Я просто зашел поздороваться. Рэтчет, когда ты стал таким параноиком?

— Когда? Когда?! — Рэтчет исчез из поля зрения и до Джаза донесся грохот кресла. Секундой позже медик вышел из кабинета. — Хотя сплетни и утверждают, что я таким родился, вообще-то это благодаря таким глюкнутым процессором нахалам вроде тебя мои самые очаровательные качества прут наружу.

— Но вокруг ведь тихо, верно? — развел руками Джаз.

Рэтчет слегка сбавил шаг. Когда он дошел до Джаза, то выглядел уже скорее задумчивым, чем подозрительным. Пристально осмотрел диверсанта, потом сложил руки на груди и оперся о ближайшую платформу.

— Да, тихо.

— Вот видишь? Как оказалось, в этой игре нет ничего плохого. Она оказалась гораздо безопаснее, чем борьба, или футбол, или одна из проделок близнецов.

— Хватит подлизываться, — Рэтчет нетерпеливо махнул рукой, но его настроение явно улучшилось. — Колись. Чего надо?

— Просто хотел узнать, не заходил ли кто составить тебе компанию, — задрал бровь Джаз. — Прайм, к примеру.

— Прайм? — Рэтчет уставился на диверсанта. — Прайм?— медик моргнул. На его лице медленно появился широкая кривая улыбка. — Ха! Я знал. Я знал, что в один прекрасный день он спятит. Ну, или притвориться, что спятил.

— Ну, это скорее идея Проула, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Джаз.

— И ты думаешь, что наш доблестный лидер не ухватился бы за такой шанс? — хихикнул Рэтчет. — Ржа меня забери... Прайм... Но нет, он тут не показывался.

— И не одалживал ничего из твоего оборудования? — в ответ Джаз получил лишь взгляд. — Я всего лишь прикрываю свои тылы, Рэтч.

— Нет. Ему и не надо. У него есть вполне приличная походная аптечка в субкармане.

_Сайдс, попробуй добавить в ордер походную аптечку Прайма_, поспешил сообщить Джаз на радиочастоте команды.

_Что, прям сейчас? Проул и так смотрит на меня, как на идиота._

_Сделай все, что сможешь._

— Так значит, он не стал бы обращаться за мелким ремонтом?

— Ты хочешь мне сказать, что из-за игры кто-то получил настоящие повреждения, Джаз? — голос Рэтчета стал опасно мягким.

— Совсем нет, Рэтч! Я уверен, что Прайм сам во всем виноват, — Джаз немного отодвинулся от медика, но увидел, как на челе медика начали собираться тучи, и быстро добавил: — Знаешь, нам с Проулом понадобится жюри экспертов, ну, чтоб решить, кто выиграл. Ты всегда можешь... — он неопределенно помахал рукой, — типа привлечь Прайма, и предъявить претензии.

Рэтчет перестал хмуриться, но опасный отблеск в его оптике не пропал.

— Ты уверен, что это Прайм.

— Мне осталось только доказать.

— Хм, — Рэтчет взглянул на начальника разведки. — Ты сможешь?

— Ффф, естественно, смогу, — Джаз напустил на себя свой самый спокойный и уверенный вид, какой только мог принять перед этой очень, очень проницательной оптикой.

— Хорошо, — Рэтчет протянул руку, и когда Джаз ответил на рукопожатие, задержал его руку в своей. — Гляди, не оплошай.

Джаз выплыл из медотсека. На полпути к арсеналу ему повстречалась странная парочка.

— Би, — ухмыльнулся он им обоим. — Каковы ставки, Смоукскрин?

Смоукскрин задрал бровь.

— Ставки? Против Прайма? Таких ставок не существует в природе.

— Маловеры, — подмигнул Джаз хихикающему Бамблби.

Смоукскрим пожал плечами.

— А Мираж тоже втянут в игру? Вы его уже нашли? А то как-то скучно без него. И он лучше рассудил бы все ставки, — добавил он с деланной скромностью.

— Да и нет. Звиняй, он глубоко в подполье. Уж поверь, я больше всего хочу его найти,.. ну, может быть только один-единственный мех хочет его найти больше.

— О?.. — они уже собрались было уходить, но услышав последнюю фразу Джаза, Смоукскрин вопросительно оглянулся.Джаз усмехнулся и направился арсенал, который де-факто был кабинетом Айронхайда. Если Смоукскрин собирается скупиться из-за ставок, то Джаз точно так же может поскупиться на намеки. Но во имя самой распоследней и самой вонючей из дыр Земли и Кибертрона, где Мираж? Снайпер необходим, Джаз был уверен, что тот — недостающая и непременная улика в Загадочном Убийстве — свидетель. Шагая на автопилоте, Джаз сосредоточился на обдумывании Дела о Пропавшем Мехе. Представим, что я Мираж, подумал он. Представим, что мне скоро на утреннее дежурство, я рано проснулся и готовлюсь заступать на пост. Я иду в кают-компанию, посидеть немного в тишине и одиночестве. Потом появляется Блюстрик и включает это ужасно громкое и яркое, и которое он называет мультиками. Что бы сделал Мираж?

Он, скорее всего, ушел бы в дальний уголок и организовал себе уединенность — это очень легко сделать, если ты можешь стать невидимкой.

Потом вошел Мистер Большое-и-Сине-Красно-Белое. Кто угодно инстинктивно оглянется, когда мех таких габаритов входит в комнату, а уж на Прайма оглянулся бы любой. Мираж так и сделал, и застал самое начало спора вокруг телевизионного пульта. Он наверняка с изумлением наблюдал за все возрастающим раздражением своего главнокомандующего и неожиданным упрямством Блюстрика. Возможно, он думал, что Блю уступит, или что Прайм что-нибудь предпримет. Хотя Джаз не сомневался, что поступок Прайма был для Миража сюрпризом. Скорее всего, снайпер попытался уклониться — и напоролся на выстрел из страшненькой пушечки. И понял, что игры закончились: Прайма никак нельзя было назвать дураком.

Если бы я был Миражом, то сейчас громадный, сильный и умный мех, один из самый опасных бойцов, когда-либо живших в этой вселенной, охотился бы за мной, намереваясь отправить в вечный оффлайн, чтобы я не проболтался об увиденном. Мои единственные преимущества — невидимость и навыки диверсанта. Против меня то, что охотник знает территорию как свои пять пальцев, и наверняка тяжелое ранение.

— Привет, Джаз.

Джаз даже не услышал, как Айронхайд вышел из арсенала, разминая шею и спину. Шаги диверсанта замедлились, а его размышления свернули к единственному неизбежному заключению.

Где бы я спрятался? Где охотник стал бы искать меня в самую последнюю очередь?

— Джаз? — Айронхайд настороженно посмотрел на начальника разведки.

— ЯпобежалспасибоХайд! — Порше рванул мимо Айронхайда и скрылся из виду.

Айронхайд моргнул вслед и пожал плечами.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил он пустому коридору, развернулся и направился в кают-компанию.

_Сайдс!_

_Прекрати так делать, Джаз, _ответил Сайдсвайп почти обиженно, но только почти. _Честное слово, я веду себя примерно дольше, чем когда либо, а ты продолжаешь рявкать на меня как будто я подменил Траксову полироль тухлыми яйцами._

_Как будто ты не... — нет, ничего не хочу знать. Достал?_

_Да. Для такого большого меха его чертовски трудно найти. _Сайдсвайп понизил голос._ Не знаю, плохая ли это новость, Джаз, но он побывал в мойке._

_Значит, он уже разобрался с царапинами. Но ты сможешь взять образцы краски? _Джаз резко завернул за угол, по инерции пробежавшись по стене, чтобы не потерять скорости.

_Да, смогу, но походная аптечка отпадает. Проул заявил, что у нас достаточно доказательств, что он был в кают-компании, но со злым умыслом в отношении Стилджо у нас туго, также как и с доказательством, что он был в генераторной._

_Оставайся с ним, отведи его к Фест Эйду, и ради всего святого, Сайдс, задержи его во что бы то ни стало. _

Джаз услышал, что кто-то идет по коридору и перешел на быстрый шаг. Навстречу попались Грув и Бичкомбер, Джза вежливо кивнул в знак приветствия, подождал, пока они не отойдут подальше и снова рванул на полной скорости. _Свуп, подсоби ему._

В спешке диверсант открыл еще один канал связи.

_Грим! К Проулу, сейчас же!_

_Я, Гримлок, уже!_

_Задержать его? _смутился Сайдсвайп. _Что, просто подержать его там? Как долго?_

_Пока я не дам отбой. _Джаз затормозил у кабинета Проула и услышал, как галопом приближается динобот. _И затем сразу же доставишь его ко мне, быстро!_

_Что ты творишь? Что вообще происходит?_

_Ничего. Пока ничего, _слегка самодовольное добавил Джаз.

— Проул.

Заместитель командующего тяжело вздохнул и с выражением крайней обреченности поднял взгляд на диверсанта.

— Да, Джаз.

— Мираж в самоволке уже больше двенадцати часов назад, не так ли? В контексте игры, — пояснил диверсант.

Губы Проула дрогнули.

— Да, так.

— И поскольку он работает на меня, я хочу его найти. А для этого мне нужен ордер.

— Еще один?

— Да. Ордер на поиск Миража.

— И где ты собираешься его искать, если тебе нужно разрешение на вход? — нахмурился Проул.

Джаз расплылся в хищной улыбке.

— В каюте Прайма.


	7. Глава 7

Глава 7.

Главнокомандующий автоботов, один из самых грозных воинов среди живущих, носитель Матрицы, а в последнее время резко сошедший с ума до такой степени, что застрелил своего самого младшего бойца из-за телепрограммы, Оптимус Прайм засунул голову под струю очистителя, в сотый раз посетовав, что мойки на Ковчеге такие... ну, небольшие. А вот он — совсем наоборот. Он осмотрел одну руку, потом другую, и тихонько хихикнул. Джаз действительно рассчитывал, что сможет найти на нем какие-то следы? Неужели его офицеры думают, что вместо того, чтобы, как всякий нормальный мех, принимать душ каждый день, он каким-то магическим образом избегает грязи и пыли? Оптимус изумленно покачал головой и залез в сушилку.

Он рассеяно раздумывал, сможет ли введение чрезвычайного положения заставить Уиллджека заняться переустройством моек, когда услышал чьи-то шаги в коридоре. Отточенные в боях системы автоматически проанализировали информацию: не тяжеловес, то и не слишком легкий; поступь по-боевому четкая и по-юношески уверенная; практически неслышное урчание форсированного двигателя. Когда дверь отворилась, он уже вышел из сушилки.

— Чем могу помочь, Сайдсвайп?

Красный Ламборджини пристально оглядел своего главнокомандующего, но лишь махнул рукой.

— Ничего, это подождет.

А вот это, скорее всего, означает, что он ждать не может. Прайм вышел следом за гонщиком.

— Выкладывай.

— У меня тут ордер, — Сайдсвайп показал датапад.

— Ты пришел арестовать меня? — наклонил голову Прайм.

Мгновение казалось, что юный мех ответит «да», и Прайм понял, что Сайдсвайп очень, очень, **очень **хочет, чтобы именно так он и подумал. Оптимус улыбнулся под маской и спокойно сложил руки на груди.

— Нет, конечно, — вздохнул Ламборджини. — Разве что ты дашь признательные показания.

— Я ничего не признаю, потому что мне не в чем признаваться, — Оптимус углубился в изучение датапада. Это действительно был ордер, позволяющий команде Джаза подвергать осмотру любого, кто был в кают-компании в то утро, когда произошло убийство. — Пробы краски?

— Просто формальность, — пожал плечами Сайдсвайп.

— Как всегда, — Прайм вернул датапад. — Веди.

Казалось, весь экипаж Ковчега знал о том, куда они шли, так на них таращились встречные. Кабинетом медэксперта оказалась одна из запасных операционных, которые использовались в те времена, когда экипаж Ковчега был больше или когда медотсек не мог вместить всех раненых. Там их уже ждали Свуп и Фест Эйд.

— Добрый вечер, Прайм.

— Эйд, Свуп, — Прайм кивнул в знак приветствия.

Только он устроился на медплатформе, как по личной связи пришел запрос.

_Оптимус?_

_Да, Проул?_

_Джаз только что поразительно обоснованно запросил второй ордер, но я хотел бы сначала прояснить этот вопрос с тобой._

Прайм отвлекся от дискуссии, которую устроили Фест Эйд и Свуп, выясняя, как правильнее брать пробы краски.

_Продолжай._

_Он хочет проверить твою каюту._

_Мою каюту? _Оптимусу даже в голову не пришло предположить, что Джаз как-то пытается посягнуть на его личную жизнь — своим офицерам он доверял уже многие эоны._ Ну, думаю, никто из нас не собирается подкидывать улики, верно?_

_Верно. Я и не предполагал, что он станет... Я просто не вижу надобности. _

Бедный Проул. Оптимус снова украдкой улыбнулся. Он вполне может выиграть у кого угодно. Но только вот Джаз мыслит совершенно не так, как большинство. Совершенно не так, как любой другой мех, за исключением себя любимого. _Тогда пожалуйста. Я доверяю вам обоим._

— Свуп, прекрати усложнять процесс или, честное слово, я выставлю тебя вон, — Фест Эйд явно начал терять терпение, из-за чего бы они с диноботом не спорили.

— Я, Свуп, просто думать, это важно уберечь образцы краски, — пожал плечами Свуп. — Но ты, Фест Эйд, мед-экс-перт. Я, Свуп, просто смотрю.

И затягиваешь процедуру, подумал Оптимус. Он дождался пока Фест Эйд не возьмет пробы всех трех его основных цветов.

— Мы закончили?

Не успел Фест Эйд ответить, как Свуп подобрался к главнокомандующему поближе.

— Ты, Прайм, нормально? Это очень трудно, да?

— Да, это все очень печально, Свуп, спасибо, что спросил. Но я в порядке.

— Ты, Прайм, уверен? Может быть, быстро проверить? — динобот указал на один из мониторов.

— Я в порядке, Свуп, правда.

— Знаешь, Эйд, ты мог хотя бы предложить ему пополнить походную аптечку. Никогда не вредно быть готовым, — любезно заметил Сайдсвайп от дверей.

— Как приятно слышать от тебя дельное предложение, Сайдсвайп. В кои-то веки, — в голосе Прайма слышалась насмешка.

* * *

Джаз притормозил перед каютой главнокомандующего, борясь с необъяснимой волной нервозности, и взглянул на самого большого своего спутника.

— Держу пари, ты никогда бы не подумал, что услышишь это, Грим, но я просто счастлив, что с нами вы двое, — диверсант криво ухмыльнулся полицейскому.

Динобот выглядел неподдельно удивленным — автоботы большую часть времени с трудом выносили даже его одного. Но суть он уловил.

— Тебе, Джазу, нужен кто-то с Праймом, и кто-то здесь.

— Что предлагаешь? — вздохнул Джаз.

Гримлок несколько нервно переступил на месте. Он прекрасно помнил, что Прайм, в контексте их игры, уже убил двоих мехов, и внезапно понял, что Джаз весьма опасается, что вскорости может появиться третий «труп», если Гримлок окажется в нужное время в неправильном месте. В итоге он смог придумать лишь один ответ:

— Я, Гримлок, лучше останусь рядом с Праймом, — пророкотал он.

— Давай, — Джаз обернулся к другому своему спутнику. — А это значит, что остаемся только ты и я, Трейл. Готов?

— Ты уверен, что это правильно? — Трейлбрекер чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

В ответ Джаз кивнул на третьего спутника. Проул слегка пожал плечами.

— Ордер у тебя, не так ли? Я подожду снаружи, — он шагнул к двери и набрал код. Дверь с шипением открылась, и заместитель командующего отступил в сторону, пропуская их внутрь.

Джаз подождал, пока зажгутся светильники и осветят пустую каюту. Она была больше, чем его собственная, но, что удивительно, не намного. У стен стояли несколько стеллажей, заставленных датападами и подходящими по размеру печатными книгами, зарядная платформа и рабочий стол, частично заваленный недоделанными отчетами, чертежами и схемами — вот уж действительно, сон в обязанности Прайма не входил. Джазу было очень любопытно, на что готов Рэтчет за эти сведения — когда главврач отправляет тебя в твою каюту, это значит, что ты должен отдыхать, а не манкировать его инструкциями. На стене за столом висела большая гравюра с поэмой Мартина Нимёллера под заголовком «Равнодушие — самый страшный враг».

— Джаз? — прошептал Трейлбрекер. — Что мы ищем?

Джаз закусил губу, и очень тихо ответил:

— Трейл, заблокируй-ка дверь. Так, чтобы даже Мегатрон не прошел.

Внедорожник озадачено взглянул, но послушно сформировал свое силовое поле так, чтобы заблокировать проход.

— У тебя полминуты, Мираж. Твой выход, — обратился Джаз в пустоту.

Трейлбрекер не удержался от удивленного возгласа, когда угол пустой на первый взгляд каюты внезапно расплылся и подернулся рябью, открывая взглядам высокую элегантную фигуру снайпера.

— И почему так долго? — Мираж с усмешкой посмотрел на Порше.

— Ты! — Джаз погрозил тому пальцем. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что за день у меня выдался, так что цыц! — он уставился на Лижье*. — Это явно не работа Хаунда.

— Нет, — Мираж ткнул пальцем в неприятное ранение на груди, окруженное закопченным металлом и обуглившейся краской. — Мы не были уверены, что Хаунд не выдаст мое местонахождение, и поэтому Санстрикер смастерил все это при помощи оловянного сплава и той человеческой штуки, латекса. Кстати, у тебя проблема.

— Всего одна? — Джаз подошел поближе.

— Но зато какая, — улыбнулся Мираж и без всякого предупреждения рухнул на пол, и Джаз едва успел подхватить его.

— Трейл! — вдвоем им удалось вернуть Лижье вертикальное положение.

_Сайдс, валим в укромное место!_

_О, здорово, потому что он уже ушел. _Тут голос Лабморджини стал радостным._ Ты хочешь, чтобы я..._

_Нет!_

_Но я же ничего еще не сказал, _пожаловался Сайдсвайп.

_Все равно, нет!_

— Во имя миниботов, почему все так сложно? — выругался Джаз, когда они с Трейлом, к заметному удивлению Проула, вынесли Миража из каюты Прайма. — Что?

Проул отступил на шаг.

— Нет, ничего. Весьма... удачная мысль, Мираж.

— Благодарю, — ответил предположительно бессознательный снайпер.

— Куда теперь, Джаз? — Трейлбрекер тревожно оглянулся.

— К Фест Эйду, туда путь менее людный. И прикрой полем наши спины, на всякий случай.

_Грим, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты с Праймом._

_Он, Прайм, с ним, Уиллджеком. До сих пор не могут открыть его, Рэд Алерта, дверь. Ты, Джаз, хочешь, чтобы я, Гримлок..._

_НЕТ! Почему каждый про это спрашивает?_

— Сюда, — Джаз быстро прикинул маршрут, который приведет их к кабинету медэксперта с минимальными заминками, хотя он сомневался, что Рэда освободят к началу вахты, а значит Прайму придется дежурить ночную смену. И он увидит записи системы безопасности, которые покажут, как Миража спешно утаскивают в едва ли безопасное место...

Он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл личную радиочастоту.

_Рэтчет, как сильно ты хочешь докопаться до Прайма?_

_Это зависит от того, как сильно ты вляпался в неприятности, _незамедлительно последовал ядовитый ответ.

_Я нашел свидетеля. С уликами по всему корпусу. Уверен, тебе не нужно рассказывать, что случится, если до него доберется Прайм._

На линии некоторое время молчали.

_И почему я должен позволить тебе втянуть себя во все это?_

_Потому, что ты меня любишь?_

_Я звоню Оптимусу._

_Потому, что я буду твоим вечным должником, и потому, что у меня есть кое-что на Прайма, что, уверен, тебе нужно знать перед тем, как ты в очередной раз отправишь его принудительно отдыхать?_

_Лучше чтобы это было чертовски хорошей информацией. Ладно. Тащи его сюда. А Фест Эйду и Свупу лучше бы оказаться здесь до твоего прихода, или, честное слово, я продам тебя на запчасти десептиконам, если они вообще согласятся тебя купить._

_Есть, сэр! _Джаз переключил линию._ Свуп, в медотсек, будь добр._

_Медотсек? _запнулся Свуп_._

— Я правильно все расслышал? — Трейлбрекер ошеломленно обернулся на него.

_Ты, Джаз, уверен? _спросил Свуп неуверенно.

_Взгляните с другой стороны, народ. Вы можете назвать кого-то еще, кто может дать отпор Прайму? _Джаз дал им пару секунд переварить услышанное._ Свуп, захвати с собой Фест Эйда. И бегом!_

Под конец пути заупирался даже Мираж, опасаясь появляться в медотсеке с пусть и фальшивым, но ранением. Но нервничал он только до тех пор, пока не оказался сидящим на ремонтной платформе. Рэтчет не ругался и не порывался его убить, а лишь с любопытством рассматривал зияющую рану, и Мираж расслабился.

— Действительно, хорошо сделано, — Рэтчет изучил «рану» со всех сторон. — Даже трещины сделаны правильно, хотя, полагаю, кому как не нашей желтой занозе в бампере этого не знать... Заусенцы, царапины, трещины... можно даже понять направление, откуда прилетел выстрел, — он покачал головой и бесцеремонно отодрал фальшивое ранение от груди Миража.

— АЙ!

— Всяко лучше, чем настоящая, — резко ответил Рэтчет. — Тебе это нужно? — помахав «раной», он вручил ее кивнувшему Джазу и повернулся к «пациенту». — Топай на ремонтную платформу.

— Ну... и каково профессиональное мнение, Рэтч? — спросил Джаз, проводив взглядом удаляющегося Миража.

Главврач задумался.

— Эйд.

— Да, сэр?

— Что у тебя?

— Ну... Проул велел мне кое-что передать Джазу, если он найдет Миража, — протоектобот неуверенно взглянул на своего наставника, и, дождавшись одобрительно кивка, продолжил: — Потребуется довольно времени, чтобы отремонтировать такое ранение, задета не только обшивка.

— Рад, что хоть кто-то это заметил, — проворчал Рэтчет.

— Придется провести внутренний ремонт, восполнить жидкости, — продолжил Фест Эйд. — Может потребоваться значительная разборка и замена деталей, потом проверка всех цепей, нагрузочные испытания трубопроводов и сервомеханизмов...

— То есть речь идет о нескольких часах, так? — Джаз посмотрел на Рэтчета.

— Предложенный Проулом сценарий не требует обязательной смерти свидетеля. А значит, мы с моей верной отверткой скажем пару слов о компетенции моей команды, — Эйд и Свуп приосанились. — И да, нам понадобиться время. Пару часов на корпус и четыре-шесть часов на внутренние системы.

Джаз прям таки почувствовал, как все взгляды приклеились к нему. Улыбаясь, он обернулся к своей команде.

— Мы обгоняем график. Получается не более восьми часов на ремонт. Держу пари... Нет, ставлю все на то, что Проул намеревался сдать нам Миража на шестнадцатом часу.

— Он собирался выдать тебе Миража? — изумился Рэтчет.

— В шоу всегда есть две важных зацепки, — вставил хихикающий Свуп. — Мы выигрываем!

— Ну, пока что ваш свидетель в оффлайне, а вы слоняетесь без дела в моём медотсеке. Да не ты! — рявкнул Рэтчет Джазу и радостно оскалился. — Ты ж хотел мне что-то рассказать, верно?

— Сайдс, иди, поболтай с Айронхайдом и Уиллджеком, пойдут ли они в состав трибунала, — обратился Джаз к приплясывающему у дверей Ламборджини. Потом повернулся к Рэтчету: — Можно, Трейлбрекер побудет с Миражом? Ну... на всякий пожарный случай?

— Какой-какой случай? — ласково спросил Рэтчет.

— Нет-нет, никакой, — Джаз пригнул голову и последовал за главврачем в кабинет.

— Тогда можно. Эйд, будь добр, поставь платформу для Трейла.

— Понял, босс.

— Свуп, мне нужен полный отчет по стандартной процедуре для таких ранений, как у Миража. У нас впереди много работы.

* * *

_Джаз?_

Порше дернулся от голоса в аудиоприемниках. У него все затекло, и он не понимал, почему это его койка стала вдруг такой неудобной, причем именно тогда, когда он сильнее всего вымотался и у него так гудит процессор.

_Мне действительно очень неловко тебя беспокоить, Джаз, но ты сам просил. Джаз!_

Джаз со стоном поднял голову и смутно отметил незнакомую обстановку...

— Это не моя каюта.

_Джаз, ответь Перси, пока он не перебудил всех, _вяло потребовал Сайдсвайп на частоте команды.

_Я, к примеру, не сплю, _заметил Трейлбрекер.

_Ну и молодец, _сонно огрызнулся Ламборджини.

_Извини, Перси... что?_ Джаз яростно тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать сон. Кабинет. Стол. Мой кабинет. Мой стол. Ржа побери!_ Который час... Трейл, Мираж проснулся?_

_Нет, Рэтчет сказал, что еще час, _заверил Внедорожник._ Все под контролем, Джаз, я слежу._

_И ты даже представить не можешь, как я рад, Трейл. Перси, что у тебя? Я уж подумал, не забыл ли ты про нас._

_Я бы никогда!.._

_Я шучу, Перси. _Джаз встал и потянулся, стараясь вправить спину после сна за столом.

_Я закончил исследование телевизионного пульта._

В эфире воцарилась тишина. Первым не выдержал Сайдсвайп:

_Ну же, Перси, не томи!_

_Я хотел бы удостовериться, что Джаз готов выслушать мой отчет, а так же в надлежащей безопасности..._

_Перси, _Джаз потер лоб,_ выкладывай._

_На телевизионном пульте зафиксированы многочисленные следы краски, что и ожидалось ввиду постоянного его использования. Однако обнаружены следы краски на его внутренних поверхностях, и особый интерес представляет образец с краев разлома и с многочисленных трещин на системной плате. Я сравнил их с образцами, предоставленными Свупом прошлым вечером._

Джаз, снова развалившийся в кресле, при словах Персептора резко выпрямился. _Погоди, Перси, есть совпадения?_

_Я об этом и докладываю, _слегка раздраженно ответил ученый. _Ты вообще слушаешь?_

Снова повисла тишина.

_Ох ты ж ржа. _Сайдсвайп уже явно полностью проснулся. _Неужели Перси только что раскусил задачку?_

_Честно говоря, если ты так думаешь... погоди-ка, чего? _Персептор на пару секунд лишился дара речи, но торжественность момента была нарушена его следующими словами, которые были кратки, лаконичны и строго по делу. _Я раскусил?_

_Так, стоп. _Джаз попытался притормозить волну ликования. _Перси? Какие цвета ты сравнивал?_

_Пока только синий, но..._

_Сколько мехов на Ковчеге с такими цветами?_

_Только две автоботов носят именно такой отте..._

_Один из них — Прайм? _Джаз мог только понадеяться, что, кто бы ни был этот второй мех, у него есть титановое алиби.

_Да, но..._

_Джаз? _Трейлбрекер вклинился в разговор, говоря очень тихо — и очень взволновано.

_Что-то не так, Трейл?_

_Прайм. Он здесь._


	8. Глава 8

Глава 8.

Ощущение движущегося воздуха сообщило Рэтчету о том, что у него посетитель точнее, чем слух или зрение. Рэтчет выпрямился, положил на стол свои карты — жалкая пара двоек и бесполезный валет — и, скрипнув пружинами кресла, откинулся назад. Этим трюком он владел в совершенстве, он позволял ему выглянуть в медотсек, не покидая кабинета. Рэтчет удивленно задрал бровь и на его лице появилась хищная ухмылка — его жертва пришла на зов.

Он молча наблюдал, как его главнокомандующий идет по медотсеку, шагая тише, чем обычно, и внимательно оглядывает ремонтные платформы. Хотя у Прайма не наблюдалось никакого оружия, Рэтчет не расслаблялся — что бы ему не понадобилось, Прайм достаточно силен, чтобы голыми руками разорвать любого своего бойца. Но главврач предполагал, что Прайм достаточно уважает если не свою «жертву», то хотя бы самого Рэтчета, и будет действовать более тонко.

Если ему вообще предоставиться такой шанс.

— ПРАЙМ!

К сожалению, у меха было достаточно самообладания, и Рэтчету не довелось увидеть, как тот выпрыгивает из собственной брони. Но обернулся он с примечательной живостью. Рэтчет понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Помочь чем-нибудь?

— Ты сегодня очень рано, Рэтчет.

— Я еще не ложился, — фыркнул главврач. — Надо было проследить за тем, чтобы с Миражом было все в порядке.

— Слышал, что он нашелся, — Прайм пригасил оптику: сообщение принято и понято. Теперь оба знали, что они в игре. — Я хотел бы повидать его.

— Ну, он до сих пор в оффлайне, — Рэтчет вне поля зрения Прайма просигналил одному из своих партнеров по покеру, и Мираж, со вздохом отложив карты, послушно исчез. Трейлбрекер, перед которым высилась самая большая куча фишек, внезапно разволновался, а четвертый игрок просто облокотился о стол и принялся подслушивать разговор. — Умудрился каким-то образом напороться на выстрел, не выходя за пределы Ковчега, — Рэтчет встал и подошел поближе к главнокомандующему. — Хочешь поговорить с ним — занимай очередь. Я первый.

— С ним все будет нормально?

— А, да. Он скоро придет в себя, — Рэтчет оперся о платформу. — Уиллджек все еще трудиться над дверью Рэда?

— Нет. Я отпустил его отдохнуть, и посоветовал Рэду сделать тоже самое.

— Но надежды на это мало. А что насчет тебя? Ты на ногах уже сколько, почти сутки?

— Я в порядке. Как только отстою смену Рэда, сразу же отправлюсь в свою каюту, даю слово.

— Да я и не сомневаюсь, — Рэтчет был само дружелюбие. Прайм вздрогнул — практически незаметно, но медик увидел. — Мне прислать Миража, когда он оклемается?

— Мне хотелось бы повидаться с ним. Я... волновался за него.

Еще бы ты не волновался, подумал Рэтчет, пряча ухмылку.

— Сейчас он в оффлайне, Оптимус. Никаким посетителей, и никаких бесед, даже Джазу нельзя, до тех пор, пока я не разрешу, — он скрестил руки на груди и недружелюбно уставился на своего главнокомандующего, выжидая.

Прайм с интересом смотрел в ответ.

— Заходишь издалека, Оптимус? — Прайм с изумлением обернулся на новый голос. Айронхайду наскучило слушать словесный пинг-понг в исполнении старших офицеров, и теперь он подпирал косяк двери в Рэтчетов кабинет. — Угораздило же тебя заглянуть именно тогда, когда у меня на руках оказались хорошие карты, — насмешливо пригорюнился он.

Прайм слегка склонил голову, и оба офицера поняли, что именно он обдумывает. Рэтчет в одиночку, каким бы опытным бойцом ни был, не соперник Прайму. Рэтчет **и** Айронхайд — это энергон совсем другой выдержки. Справится с ними обоими, не подняв тревоги, и остаться незамеченным — шансов мало. Главнокомандующий на мгновение задумался — и тихо рассмеялся.

— Что он тебе предложил?

— Кресло в Трибунале, — лениво ухмыльнулся Айронхайд.

— Даже не знаю, оскорбили меня или сделали комплимент, — Прайм искоса поглядел на обоих. — Пойду-ка я дальше.

— Конечно, иди, — Рэтчет наблюдал, как Айронхайд шутливо салютует командиру, дожидаясь, пока Оптимус не повернется уходить. — Да, и вот еще что.

— Да? — Прайм обернулся в дверях.

— Если я завтра, когда приведу Миража, увижу, что тот стол все еще у тебя в каюте, я разберу тебя на винтики и соберу обратно вокруг него.

Оптимус Прайм, командир автоботов, носитель Матрицы, гениальный воин, заметно вздрогнул.

— Мы договорились, верно? — взгляд Рэтчета явно говорил, что это не совсем вопрос.

Прайм прикинул варианты и обнаружил, что выбора у него меньше, чем в случае с похищением Миража. Это все Джазовы проделки. Поймать этого Порше и вытрясти все винтики. И хоть у него были все шансы выиграть эту игру, способа обойти главврача он не видел. А пока что в процессор приходил только один ответ.

— Совершенно верно, Рэтчет. Доброй ночи.

Когда дверь за главнокомандующим закрылась, Айронхайд не удержался от хихиканья.

— Ну ты и вредина, Рэтч. Хотя было весело.

— А то ж, — Рэтчет радостно потер руки и вернулся к столу. Бросив взгляд на комм, он заметил мигающее сообщение, открыл его и улыбнулся вновь появившемуся Миражу. — Сообщение от Проула: ты в онлайне и тебя, коротнувшую дурилку, ругают за то, что напоролся на выстрел.

— Я всего лишь невинный свидетель! — запротестовал Мираж.

— Все вы так говорите, когда ко мне попадаете, — презрительно фыркнул Рэтчет и повернулся к Трейлбрекеру. — А ты, если посмеешь вызвать сюда этого черно-белого вредителя до того, как я сделаю официальную выписку — и до того, как мы закончим эту раздачу — ты об это очень-очень пожалеешь, Трейл.

— Понял, сэр, — кротко ответил Внедорожник и спрятался за картами.

* * *

Джаз сделал глубокий вдох и осмотрелся. На горизонте не наблюдалось ни Прайма, ни засад на подходе у медотсеку. Его немного утешило, что Сайдсвайп рядом с ним выглядел таким напряженным — хотя в случае с красным Ламборджини это было скорее радостное возбуждение.

— Шлак, из-за него мы теперь шарахаемся от каждой тени.

Они вошли в медотсек. Голова Рэтчета тут же показалась в дверях кабинета.

— О, гляньте-ка, кто пришел, — кисло поприветствовал он их. — Вы чего, решили задержаться и полюбоваться окрестностями?

— Хоть немного жалости к страдающим недосыпом, Рэтч, — Джаз направился к кабинету.

— Мое милосердие, как и мое терпение, не существует в природе, — загробным голосом ответил главврач. — Особенно когда я провел всю ночь на ногах и проиграл слишком много покерных раздач.

— Можно мне забрать моего свидетеля?

— Вот, значит, твоя благодарность, — Рэтчет выпрямился и исчез из поля зрения. — Заходи-ка.

Джаз заглянул в кабинет и удивленно моргнул. Айронхайд, радостно оскалившись, тасовал колоду:

— Теперь здесь все старшие офицеры, за исключением Проула?

— Проул это все затеял. Не выгораживай его, — Рэтчет пододвинул по стопке фишек Джазу и Сайдсвайпу: — Садитесь, вы двое.

_Джаз? Я, Свуп, получил отчет его, Персептора. Я, Свуп, и он, Гримлок, идем в наблюдательный пункт к нему, Проулу._

_Встречусь с вами как только смогу, Свуп. Джаз поглядел в свои карты: почти стрит*, король, дама, валет и две девятки. _

Мираж осторожно собрал карты и быстро заглянул в них. У него что-то есть, подумал Джаз.

— Как себя чувствуешь, Мираж?

— Как будто кто-то содрал с меня краску, — со смесью веселья и уныния он поглядел на главврача, но тот в ответ только проворчал что-то, уставясь в карты, словно пытался разглядеть там ответ на все загадки вселенной. — Но мне сказали, что жить буду.

— Спасибо Праймусу за его маленькие милости, — Джаз дождался, пока Айронхайд закончит раздавать карты, и сбросил даму и валета. — А также медэкспертам, — он положил новые карты перед собой, не заглядывая в них.

— Благодарю, — Рэтчет сбросил две карты и, как всегда, фыркнул на новые.

— Помнишь что-нибудь из случившегося? — Джаз наблюдал как Сайдсвайп и Трейлбрекер скинули по карте.

Все взгляды обратились к Миражу. С полнейшим спокойствием Лижье сдвинул верхнюю карту и сбросил ее.

— Одну, пожалуйста, — вежливо обратился он к Айронхайду. — Я помню, как вошел в кают-компанию.

— Ты должен был отправиться в патрулирование.

— Верно, — игроки снова сделали ставки. Мираж задумчиво постучал по рубашке верхней карты. — Я помню, что поднялся раньше, чем обычно... В кают-компанию зашел Блюстрик и включил телевизор, — Мираж наигранно задумался и потер щеку. — Хм. Я отошел подальше, не думаю, что Блю меня заметил. Мне не понравился его выбор программы, — он безмятежно посмотрел на Порше и добавил: — Так же, как и Прайму.

Сайдсвайп триумфально ухмыльнулся. Джаз спокойно поддел двумя пальцами фишку и поддержал ставку.

— Значит, это был Прайм.

— Да, это был Прайм, — кивнул Мираж. — Он был явно... расстроен тем, что Блю не желал переключаться на что-нибудь менее назойливое.

Ставки снова пошли по кругу. Рэтчет сделал минимальную ставку. Джаз подсчитал свои фишки.

— Ставлю все. Что было дальше?

— Они слегка поспорили. Я думал, Блю просто... — снайпер пожал плечам. — Просто уступит. Это же Прайм.

— Это мне слишком жирно, — Сайдсвайп с ухмылкой сбросил все карты. Трейлбрекер молча сделал то же самое, явно завороженный фактом, что Джаз даже не потрудился заглянуть в доставшиеся карты.

Мираж элегантно заломил бровь и посмотрел на начальника разведки:

— Сначала я удивился. Потрясающее было зрелище, надо сказать, как эти двое ругались. Это было... забавно. Пока Прайм не достал свою пушку.

— Значит, это он?.. — Сайдсвайп уставился на Миража.

— О да, — Мираж мягко рассмеялся. — Вынужден признать, он нас обоих подстрелил. Видели бы вы глаза Хаунда — они были больше Праймовых покрышек. Он подоспел как раз к самой развязке, но Проул сказал, что он вне игры. Потом Прайм сказал что-то Блю, думаю, напомнил про Загадочное Убийство. Ну, а остальное ты знаешь, — он состроил большие невинные глаза. — А с Блюстриком все нормально?

— Нет, не совсем, — Джаз спокойно смотрел в ответ. — Играешь?

Повисла довольно долгая пауза.

— А ты собираешься посмотреть свои карты?

— В свое время.

— Ну смотри, — карты Джаза беспокоили Миража больше, чем свои собственные.

— Я пас, — Айронхайд бросил карты на стол.

— Я вас обоих ненавижу, — Рэтчет уронил руки на стол и устало вздохнул.

Мираж красивым жестом раскрыл карты:

— Бубновый флэш**. Теперь-то ты посмотришь себе в карты?

Джаз прикрыл карты ладонью и заглянул, поддев пальцем. Ухмыльнулся и раскрыл короля и девятку пик.

— Значит, Прайм. В кают-компании, — и Джаз эффектно раскрыл остальные карты***.

— Со своей винтовкой, — улыбнулся Мираж.

Джаз откинулся в кресле.

— Думаю, мы уже можем пойти к Проулу, поговорить насчет последнего ордера, — он встал и хихикнул. — И знаете, что? Тракс с самого начала был прав. Это действительно оказался здоровяк.

* * *

Проул взглянул через плечо, когда дверь наблюдательного пункта с шипением открылась, и Джаз обшарил взглядом помещение.

— А где Прайм?

— Совершает обход, — Проул отвернулся к экранам и указал на тот, который показывал как главнокомандующий проверяет створы грузового отсека. Вслед за начальником разведки в пункт проникли Гримлок и Свуп. Порше кивнул им и бросил на Проула торжествующий взгляд. Но тот, даже не обернувшись, ответил прежде, чем Джаз успел что-либо сказать:

— Твоя победа засчитывается только в том случае, если Трибунал признает его виновным.

— Считай, я уже на полпути, — на это самодовольное заявление Проул все-таки обернулся. — Уиллджек уже на подходе к медотсеку, где его ждут Рэтчет и Айронхайд. А мне нужен ордер на арест Прайма.

— Основания? — заместитель командующего полностью развернулся к начальнику разведки.

— Во-первых, у меня есть улика, доказывающая, что именно он ругался в кают-компании с Блюстриком, если ты, конечно, не сомневаешься в надежности Перси, — он протянул датапад с отчетом Персептора. — И во-вторых, у меня есть свидетель.

Проул начал внимательно читать отчет. Джаз постарался не ерзать. За спиной Гримлок просто исходил жаждой действий. Со вздохом заместитель командующего достал из субкармана датапад и протянул его Джазу:

— Держи.

— И давно ты его заготовил? — удивился Джаз.

— С самого начала, естественно, — Проул вновь отвернулся к монитору, на котором виднелся Прайм (а точнее, его ноги), занятый беседой с Клиффджампером. — В отличие от кое-кого, я считаю, что подготовка и производственный протокол весьма полезны.

Джаз открыл было рот — и закрыл его, не сказав ни слова. Проул бросил на него удивленный взгляд и отвернулся к экранам.

— Мы его все-таки достали, — сказал Джаз тихо, перегнувшись через кресло Проула.

— Возможно. Но настоящий преступник не станет смирно ждать, пока какой-то выдуманный персонаж идет по его следу.

— Признай, он тебя удивил, — хихикнул диверсант.

Проул помолчал.

— Джаз, ты меня дразнишь, что ли?

Тон был очень знакомым, и, покопавшись в памяти, Джаз не мог не ухмыльнутся:

— Праймус упаси.

_Джаз, мы с Трейлом пойдем в кают-компанию, немного перекусим, и сразу вернемся,_ сообщил Сайдсвайп.

_У вас есть несколько минут._ Джаз увидел, как Клиффджампер отправился по своим делам, и ноги Прайма исчезли из зоны видимости. Он подавил приступ беспокойства — в любом случае, куда может спрятаться этот бегемот? Времени оставалось менее трех часов.

_Понял_, ответил Сайдсвайп.

Секунды тащились как часы. Гримлок нетерпеливо маялся сзади: диноботы заняли позиции по сторонам от входа. Прайм внезапно вновь появился на мониторах, проверил дверь контрольно-пропускного пункта, где проверялись все, что поступало на Ковчег, и пошел дальше.

— Он что, собирается проверять каждый чулан на Ковчеге?

— Так обычно делает Рэд Алерт, — голос Проула был очень спокоен. — Ты вообще-то можешь пойти и перехватить его.

Джаз обдумал предложенный вариант действий, но в нем было слишком много неучтенных факторов. Он предпочел бы чтобы Прайм оказался заперт в отдельной комнате, было у него предчувствие, что главнокомандующий не сдастся без боя. Он нервно постучал пальцами по спинке Проулова кресла, заработал удивленный взгляд, постарался успокоиться, но снова принялся барабанить. В конце концов он прислонился к стене рядом со Свупом.

— Кочвег больше, чем я, Свуп, думал, — тихо сказал динобот, улыбаясь.

— Согласен, друг, — Джаз скрестил руки. Он нервничал, и нечего не мог с этим поделать.

Все они трое чуть не выпрыгнули из брони, когда в наблюдательный пункт зашел Хот Шот.

— Ой, доброе утро, Джаз, Гримлок, Свуп, — протектобот удивленно поглядел на них, прошел к консоли и начал набирать что-то на клавиатуре.

Джаз почувствовал, что его нервозность перешла в нечто большее. Проул обернулся к протектоботу:

— Могу чем-то помочь, Хот Шот?

Ответом ему был удивленный взгляд.

— Э... нет. Меня вызвал Прайм, спросил, не могу ли я подменить его. Я думал... Полагаю, он упоминал об этом.

— Свуп! — заорал Джаз, метнувшись из комнаты, рычащий Гримлок мчался по пятам. Крылатый динобот тут же обогнал их, уже в своей форме птеродонта, высекая крыльями искры из стен коридора. — Шлакшлакшлак! _Сайдс, наружу! Он сбегает!_

К чести Сайдсвайпа, дождавшись воплощения своих чаяний, он не стал ликовать, злорадствовать и терять время. Вот он сидел с Трейлбрекером в кают-компании, болтая о том, о сем, и вот, не успел Джаз договорить, он уже сорвался с места, перепрыгнув через стол и рванул во весь опор к выходу из Ковчега, чуть не сбив по дороге Клиффджампера. Даже если бы за ним гнался вооруженный гаечным ключем главврач, он не смог бежать столь же быстро.

_Я, Свуп, вижу его! Свернул с подъездной дороги на запад!_

_Если он доберется до каньона, мы не найдем его пока сам не покажется!_ предупредил их Трейлбрекер, изо всех сил спеша к выходу, но безнадежно отставая от Сайдсвайпа.

Красный Ламборджини притормозил перед Ковчегом, свернул в указанную Свупом сторону и помчался по петляющему в низком кустарнике свежему следу. До него донесся окрик одного из караульных, но он предоставил Джазу улаживать ситуацию — он был уже близко, очень близко. Спуск застал его врасплох, и он почти кубарем скатился в пересохшее русло реки, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как что-то красное-белое исчезает в зарослях. С почти что боевым азартом, одним смертельно-стремительным движением он вскочил и рванул следом. Ему даже не пришло в голову, что Прайм может быть быстрее.

А зря.

Лидер автоботов развернулся еще до того, как Ламборджини заметил движение. Громадная синяя рука поймала Сайдсвайпа за горло, перекинула через мощное плечо и швырнула на землю, выбив дух. Не успел Сайдсвайп понять, что произошло, как почувствовал, что его придавливает громадный вес — Прайм навис над ним, коленом надавив на грудь и держа рукой за горло.

— Сайдсвайп, — очень тихо и очень удивленно спросил Оптимус Прайм, возвышаясь над поверженным противником, — разве я похож на самолет?

Сайдсвайп спиной почувствовал, как земля содрогнулась от тяжелого удара. Он оскалился:

— А я разве похож на копа?

Прайм почувствовал следующий удар и обернулся в попытке установить источник. Но он опоздал. Огромная тень заслонила свет луны и раздался ликующий рев первобытного хищника. Прайм едва успел посмотреть наверх, как Гримлок, в своей многотонной форме тираннозавра, подпрыгнул в воздух и обрушился на Оптимуса как гигантское пушечное ядро. Столкновение было просто феноменальным. Динобот сбил Прайма с ног, и клубок из мехов рухнул на землю, придавив Сайдсвайпа, чьи протесты оказались погребены тоннами металла и силой инерции. Гримлок уперся хвостом в землю и прижал тремя конечностями изворачивающегося главнокомандующего.

— Ты, Прайм, арестован! — проревел он радостно.

— Молодец! — прохрипел Сайдсвайп из-под них. — Поймал! А теперь слезьте с меня!

Джаз слетел вниз по склону с победным кличем, запрыгнул Гримлоку на круп, уселся в позе лотоса диноботу на спину и, криво ухмыляясь, взглянул сверху вниз на своего командира.

— Куда-то собрался, Прайм?

И в этот момент завыла сирена.

Все четверо замерли, повернув головы в сторону Кочвега. Парящий над ними Свуп пронзительно крикнул.

— Это деспетиконы, — прорычал лидер Диноботов. Джаз спрыгнул с динобота, тот трансформировался и подал руку Прайму.

— Верно, — Прайм ухватился за предложенную руку и ловко встал на ноги. Затем наклонился и выковырнул Сайдсвайпа из образовавшегося при столкновении кратера. Вчетвером они взобрались по склону и кинулись к Ковчегу. Входной холл был залит светом, и изнутри доносились разбуженные голоса, требующие объяснений.

Спокойный голос Проула отдавал приказания по открытой линии:

— ... лидеры гештальтов, передислоцироваться для немедленной защиты прилегающей территории. Всему наличному составу соблюдать предельную осторожность...

Мчавшийся по коридору Хот Спот чуть налетел на Гримлока. Обычно лидер протекоботов был очень напряжен, ведя свою группу в бой, но сейчас было очень удивительно видеть в его глазах пылающую ярость.

— Нет, вы представляете? — он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем куда-то в пространство. — Не могли они подождать хотя бы пару часов?

Блейдс и Грув нарисовались в коридоре, затормозив при виде своего командира.

— Это учения? — спросил Блейдс с явной надеждой на положительный ответ.

— ДВИГАЙТЕ! — взревел пожарный, заставив их обоих отшатнутся.

— Ну и ну, — Блейдс просил в сторону Джаза и компании скорбный взгляд и рванул следом за Хот Спотом.

Джаз не смог удержаться от скептического смешка, и они хором отправились к наблюдательному центру, слушая как Проул раздает назначения и получает подтверждения. Внезапно на открытой частоте раздался голос Силверболта.

— Проул, это учения? — задал тот популярный сегодня вопрос.

— Нет, — ответил заместитель командующего. — Мы получили подтверждение о наступлении сил десептиконов, их передовые отряды атаковали местные силы обороны в районе атомной электростанции Сент-Луиса во Флориде. Всем занять места согласно боевому расписанию. Это не учения. Повторяю, это не учения.

— Сейчас? — в коридоре раздался голос Эйр Рейда, а затем показались и сами аэроботы, спешащие к выходу. — Но...

Взгляд обычно спокойного Силверболта обещал самые мрачные перспективы любому десептикону, попавшемуся ему на пути.

— Взлетаем, — непривычно кратко скомандовал он своему неуправляемому отряду. Аэроботы были удивительно солидарны со своим командиром и рвались в бой.

Сайдсвайп споткнулся, когда на общей частоте услышал свое имя, вместе с именем брата — и вот тут-то до них наконец дошло.

— Сайдсвайп, Санстрикер, приготовиться к переброске в составе первой ударной группы...

— Но... — Сайдсвайп в шоке переводил взгляд с Джаза на Прайма. — Но...

Впереди послышались проклятия, обычно приберегаемые для самых заклятых врагов, и кто-то жахнул кулаком по металлической переборке. Санстрикер шел к ним, яростно сверкая глазами.

— Я просто поверить не могу, — процедил он. — После всех усилий! — близнецы направились к точке сбора. — Что с тобой стряслось? — запоздало спросил Санстрикер, разглядев непрезентабельный вид брата.

— Мы, диноботы, тоже отправляемся, — прорычал Гримлок, раздраженно сжимая кулаки.

Джаз и Прайм двинулись дальше и вскоре налетели на кого-то. Этим кем-то оказался Рэд Алерт.

— Рэд? — изумился Джаз, в то время как Оптимус помогал начальнику безопасности вновь обрести равновесие. — Как тебе удалось выбраться?

— Замок исправился как только зазвучала сирена, — в этом был весь парадоксальный Рэд Алерт: параноик в мирные времена и абсолютно спокойный и уверенный профессионал среди бедлама, в который превращался Ковчег каждый раз, как автоботы отправлялись в бой, навстречу неизвестности. — Мне нужно заменить Проула, он отправляется на передовую.

Джаз и Прайм отправились следом.

— Тебе чертовски повезло.

— Может быть, — Прайм искоса взглянул на Джаза. — Но с другой стороны, не думаю, что десептиконы такие же везучие.

Дальше было много суматохи из данных, планов, встречных планов и отбытия на передовую. И лучше всего Джазу запомнилось из этой суеты не торопливое планирование где и как контратаковать, и не ожесточенность последовавшего сражения, а мимолетный взгляд разгневанного Блюстрика, когда тот пробегал мимо. Снайпер был нетипично тих и раздражен, но, несмотря на надвигающуюся опасность, начальник разведки не мог не улыбнуться его словам:

— Все это просто не честно.

* * *

* Стрит — пять последовательных карт любой масти.

** Флэш — пять карт одной масти.

*** У Джаза фул хаус, две карты одного достоинства (два короля) и три другого (три девятки). Эта комбинация сильнее, чем флэш.


	9. Эпилог

Эпилог.

— Это мне кажется, или мы действительно славно надрали десам бамперы? — Джаз откинулся в кресле, оглядев главную комнату совещаний. Он слегка преуменьшал: в этот раз автоботы обрушились на противника подобно гневу мифических богов.

— Очевидно, нам необычайно повезло, — Проул все еще проверял отчеты подразделений.

— Думаешь? — в дверях появился Рэтчет с датападом в руках. Он сел за стол, размял плечи и уставился на заместителя командующего. — Когда я последний раз сидел тут с вами после очередной стычки с десептиконами?

Проул издал невнятный звук.

— Да ты просто расстроен из-за проигрыша, Проул, — Джаз сцепил руки за затылком.

— Прошу прощения? — черно-белый Датсун удивленно взглянул в ответ. — Кто так решил?

— Я уронил на него тираннозавра! — возмутился Джаз, выпрямившись в кресле. — Что еще тебе нужно?

— Кажется, условия нашего соглашения четко указывают, что у тебя было двадцать четыре часа на расследование и предъявление обвинения...

— У нас тут война случилась! — недоверчиво уставился на него Джаз.

Проул пожал плечами:

— Как я уже говорил ранее, преступление редко случается в удобное...

— У меня были все доказательства...

— Это ты предложил идею Трибунала...

— Господа, прошу вас, — Прайм, улыбаясь, отложил датапад, над которым работал. Ему было очевидно, что Рэтчет развлекается, наблюдая за перепалкой. Это было приятно, видеть, как главврач расслабленно веселится, а не планирует чье-нибудь убийство, в шутку или всерьез. И вообще, это были очень неплохие деньки, осознал Прайм. Его заместители уставились на него. — Могу я внести в этот спор объективное суждение?

— Ты не считаешься, — немедленно возразил Джаз.

— Совершенно не логично было бы опираться на суждения преступника.

Проул и Джаз изумленно переглянулись.

— Дайте-ка я запишу эту дату для потомков, — встрял Рэтчет. — Двадцать седьмое августа. В этот день мы не только вздули Мегатрона и его бабуинов с минимальным ущербом с нашей стороны, но и эти двое хоть в чем-то согласились друг с другом.

— А как насчет Рэтчета? — Прайм взглянул на удивленного главврача. — Он оставался в стороне практически до конца. Кстати, как тебя втянули во все это? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Я его подкупил, — Джаз озорно подмигнул главнокомандующему.

— Моим столом, — догадался Прайм, строго уставившись на Порше.

— Ну, для начала, его вообще не должно быть там, — колко заметил Рэтчет. — Командир ты или нет, твоя каюта предназначена для отдыха! — погрозил он пальцем Прайму.

— Как ты догадался, что Мираж прячется в каюте Оптимуса? — вдруг спросил Проул Джаза.

— Он был там? — удивился Прайм.

— Искать в собственной каюте он стал бы в последнюю очередь. Я думал, это ты сказал Миражу там спрятаться.

— Слишком тщательное планирование с моей стороны воспрепятствовало бы естественному развитию событий, — пожал плечами Проул. — Я просто сказал ему держаться подальше от Оптимуса. Остальное Мираж придумал сам.

— Что? Ты положился на случай? — Джаз уставился на заместителя командующего почти с ужасом. — **Ты**?

— А почему ты так удивляешься? Только потому, что у меня были все детали картины, они не сложились бы сами собой, — Проул отложил датапад. — Блю знал, что должен спорить с Оптимусом, но знаешь, какой удачей было то, что в этот момент в кают-компании оказался Мираж, а Санстрикер был в патруле?

— А зачем тебе надо было, чтобы он был на патрулировании?

— Таким образом он мог отвлечь Рэд Алерта от камер слежения, — Проул вернулся к своему занятию.

— Ха, — Джаз потер лоб. — Это же он доложил о сглючившем сенсоре, верно?

— Спроси об этом Рэда, — слегка улыбнулся заместитель командующего. — Или Сайдсвайпа.

— А что насчет него? — Джаз ткнул пальцем в смутившегося главнокомандующего.

— Мне пришлось очень быстро добираться до кают-компании, когда я получил сигнал Проула — так быстро, как только мог, и при этом не выглядеть подозрительно перед камерами слежения, — Прайм откинулся в кресле. — Я ждал вызова, но не знал, когда он случится. Думаю, Хаунд тоже не знал, верно? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Проула, и тот согласно кивнул.

— И вот еще что. Как, шлак побери, ты сумел спрятаться от камер? — Джаз обвиняюще уставился на главнокомандующего.

Прайм скромно склонил голову:

— Практика. Много практики.

— О, вот теперь ты решил запаниковать, — Рэтчет угрожающе ткнул датападом в Джаза, когда увидел выражение лица Порше. — Теперь ты радуешься, что он на нашей стороне.

— Ну да, — пробормотал Джаз. — Ты слишком крут, чтоб с тобой тягаться.

Прайм задумался на секунду.

— Э, спасибо? — с притворной нерешительностью выдал он.

— Вообще-то знаешь, мы могли достать тебя с помощью данных Рэда.

— Конечно знаю, почему, ты думаешь, я их заблокировал? — Прайм взглянул на своих офицеров поверх датапада — они хором вытаращились на него. — Что?

— Так это ты их заблокировал?

— Да, я активировал протоколы Рэда. Как думаешь, кто вообще разрешил ему установить их?

Джаз издал непочтительный звук.

— И потом ты его запер. Как тебе это удалось?

— Э... — Прайм замялся и бросил быстрый взгляд на Рэтчета. Главврач это заметил, нахмурился на секунду и изумленно рассмеялся. — Кое-кто установил в главный компьютер маленькую подпрограмму, которая запирает кого угодно в своей каюте для... принудительного отдыха. Я просто запустил подпрограмму из своего кабинета и назначил Санстрикеру встречу перед дверью Рэда для прикрытия.

Джаз и Проул с недоверием уставились на Рэтчета. Главврач каяться не собирался:

— А что? Вы предпочитаете, чтобы я вас припаивал к койкам? Кроме того, при чрезвычайных ситуациях замки разблокируются.

Некоторое время они работали в товарищеском молчании, потом Джаз со стуком отложил датапад.

— Ну? — уставился он на Рэтчета.

— Что «ну»? — главврач даже не поднял взгляд.

— Кто выиграл?

Рэтчет, казалось, полностью погрузился в работу. По правде говоря, ему в голову пришла та же мысль, что и Прайму: хорошо, когда вокруг тихо и мирно, не нужно вправлять вмятины на близнецах, не надо разгребать последствия очередных розыгрышей, не приходиться сталкиваться с молодежью, страдающей от отсутствия развлечений.

— Я еще не решил, — заявил он важно. — Вы всегда можете...

— Что? — спросил Джаз. Проул наконец отложил датапад и обратил свое внимание на чрезвычайно довольного главврача.

— Попробовать еще раз? — пожал плечами Рэтчет, как будто это само собой разумеется.

Порше и Датсун с вызовом переглянулись.

— Хм, — Проул вернулся к изучению данных, но все буквально слышали, как заработал его процессор.

В тишине Рэтчет и Прайм тайком обменялись полными надежды взглядами. Первым не выдержал Джаз:

— Ставки те же?

— Но в этот раз без всяких «широких толкований», — хладнокровно ответил Проул. — Те же правила?

— Только если не будет никаких нападений. Иначе у нас есть отсрочка на... шесть часов.

Проул обдумал все, не отрываясь от работы.

— Согласен.

Главврач и главнокомандующий ухмыльнулись друг другу. Опять установилась дружелюбная тишина, нарушаемая только гудением датападов. Наконец Прайм озадаченно спросил:

— Но во имя Праймуса, почему Блюстрик?

Джаз и Рэтчет захихикали.

— Это была идея Санстрикера, — признал Проул. — Это он заметил, что практически каждый на Ковчеге хоть раз испытывал желание убить Блю.


End file.
